Lone Wolf
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: What if Remus had taken charge after the death of Lily and James? How would Harry's life be different? How would Sirius? Slight Dumbledore bashing and Ron is sort of left out but lots of good Gred and Forge! M/M slash mentioned, HHr main pairing but also GW/LL and FW/SB. Rated T for death and minor violence, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Lone Wolf**

**~~Chapter One**

**Saturday, October 31****st****, 1981**

**The Death of Lily and James Potter**

Remus Lupin was distraught. First, the news of Lily and James' death came via McGonagall. The Dark Lord Voldemort's demise was but a small fleck of good news in an ocean of sadness. And then she told him that Sirius was believed to be a traitor; after all, how could have Voldemort's found the Potters if not for the secret keeper. Sirius was AWOL; the last person to see him was Rubeus Hagrid just after he had retrieved Harry from the wreckage.

But Harry had survived. No one knew how, only that the infant had a curse scar that was radiating with death magic, like he had reflected an unforgivable back at its castor somehow. If Sirius was a traitor and his parents were dead, then Remus was next in line in Lily and James' will to receive guardianship of young Harry.

But Dumbledore had patiently explained about wards and blood magic and some other rot and nonsense. Remus was distraught, yes, but he was no fool. He suffered the infuriating twinkle in the old coot's eyes and smiled painfully, sipping his tea calmly until the headmaster left. But as soon as the old man disappeared through the floo connection, Remus threw his tea cup at the clay fireplace and growled in satisfaction and anger as it shattered, his brown eyes flashing amber coloured as the wolf instincts surfaced.

Harry was his cub and the stupid headmaster thought that he could just take him away from him and he would be fine with it? Not a chance. With a few waves of his wand all his possessions were gathered and shrunken. The werewolf picked them up and tucked them in his pocket before going over to the fireplace and jimmying out a loose brick. Behind it was an ornate golden key with the Potter crest on it. Remus slipped this into his pocket as well before apparating. He had met Lily's sister and her walrus of a husband once before and he knew they weren't fit to raise a magical child.

His rage only increased when he reached the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive and found a shivering child wrapped in thin blankets without so much as a warming charm. The child did, however, have a sleeping charm placed on him. Remus burned the letter that lay on the infant and cradled his new son is his arms. Harry unconsciously huddled closer into his warmth and Remus allowed himself a smile as he apparated them both to the gates of Potter Manor. He shifted the infant's weight over to one arm and fished out his key, unlocking the gates and stepping through the wards, the magic washing over them and cleansing them from all possible tracking spells and other such things. The Manor was invisible to all those who had not been there before an inaccessible to anyone who did not have a key. For nearly two thousand years it had been this way; whole armies had destroyed themselves on the stone walls that surrounded the grounds.

They would be safe here.

As soon as they reached the front doors, an elf met them wearing a pristine black pillowcase with the Potter crest sewn into it. The elf bowed to its new masters.

"Welcome, Master Lupin and Young Master Harry. It is good to see you again,"

"Hello Brom," Remus greeted him. "I guess James got his wish; we'll be staying here indefinitely." The small elf sighed with a sad smile. Centuries ago, the Potter family had taught their elves to speak properly and act more like equals than slaves. They all still refused to be paid or clothed, but they were very different from all other house elves.

"I feared that would be the case," he nodded. "I have prepared the master suite for you and young master Harry. Faye has scheduled a formal meeting with the goblins to go over the resting Master and Mistress' will for Friday. Until then, you both must rest and grieve."

Remus smiled gratefully and the doors swung open for them. A chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminated the entire foyer with a magical light. One of the things Lily had loved about this place was that everything was run by a magical form of electricity generated by ancient runes. Remus allowed a tear to slip down his face. The headmaster had killed his friends just as much as Sirius and Voldemort had. James had wanted to stay here in this manor where the dark lord could never find them but Dumbledore had swayed Lily into believing that Voldemort would find them eventually and that the safe house with the secret keeper was their best option.

Harry stirred in his arms and he looked down, wiping his tears on the shoulder of his shirt. Harry sighed happily in his sleep and Remus smiled gently. He would never allow that meddling coot anywhere near this innocent child. He ascended the left staircase and walked into the master suite. Lily had never liked the size of this room and insisted that she and James sleep in one of the smaller, secondary suites. Harry's old bed had been moved in here and set up, a magical mobile spinning above it, unicorns prancing amongst galaxies and lions sleeping peacefully as they spun above the crib. Remus lowered the infant into the bed gently and tucked him in with a magical blanket infused with mother's magic and a warming charm. A simple baby blue pacifier was lying off to the side and Remus placed it gently into the sleeping male's mouth before stepping back and flopping onto his own bed. The mattress adjusted itself to his preferences and he fell asleep almost instantly; both physically and emotionally exhausted.

**Friday November 6****th****, 1981**

**The Day of Several Truths**

Today was the meeting with the Gringotts executives and Remus was already dreading it. The Wizarding bank was notorious for disagreeing with the ministry and held no grudges against his kind, for which he was grateful. But the goblins were naturally stubborn and demanded proper respect. For example, if you drew your wand in front of a goblin without them asking you to do so, there is a good chance you would be beheaded within a minute.

But all this Remus could handle. What he could not handle was leaving Harry alone. Yes, Faye and Kara, the house elves, were taking care of him but that did little to ease the werewolf's nerves. The elves had often babysat for James, so he knew they could be trusted, but the wolf didn't like leaving his cub with creatures that it did not yet consider part of its pack. The full moon was in less than a week (Wednesday) and the wolf was growing stronger. Thankfully, since Harry was part of his pack, he did not have to worry about harming the infant while he was transformed. But he was having one of the Potter elves that were trained in the art of potion making brew him some Wolfsbane potion anyhow.

Remus sighed and straightened his tie once more before sheathing his wand securely and apparating to the designated apparition point inside the formal affairs section of the bank. A heavily adorned goblin greeted him and Remus kneeled on one knee, bowing his head but not breaking eye contact in the respectful wizard to goblin greeting. The goblin looked pleased and nodded in return.

"Sir Lupin; may your gold flow freely on this day. I am Ragnok, Leader of Goblins and Head Patriarch of this bank and all its branches."

"Master Ragnok; may your enemies quiver in fear of your power," Remus responded appropriately. Ragnok looked impressed and gestured that Remus could stand.

"Normally, I would have Griphook handle the Potter Affairs, but there is much to go over. James Potter was not told of the full extent of his inheritance because he was in hiding when his parents died and they were alive when he came of age. But you are the guardian of the last living heir to not only the Potter line, but many others- a few of which may shock you." The werewolf followed the goblin into a room with a large desk. He walked around and climbed up to his chair. Remus also sat so that they were now at eye level. Several sheathes of documents were laid out. "Before we begin, I need your signature written with a blood quill stating that you are who you say you are. Out apparition point has goblin cleansing wards but the only way to be certain is a magical blood analysis." Remus signed the document without as much as a flinch or wince. Ragnok nodded, satisfied.

"So we can begin?" the werewolf shifted, beating down his impatience. He was extremely anxious to get back to his cub.

"Yes, yes. First of all, as guardian of young Harry, you will receive the following titles: Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Most Noble House of Greengrass, Lord of the Most Noble House of Malfoy, and Lord of the Most Noble House of Bones."

"W-what?" Remus swallowed his shock and cleared his throat. "He has eight 'Lord' titles?"

"Well, yes. Many titles were gained due to life debts and by proxy when the head of houses were imprisoned. Actually, Young Harry is also the Earl of Albion but that title has never been given to a guardian because of the prestige and how the power could be corrupted if it fell into the wrong hands."

"So what does this mean for me?" Remus asked. "And more than that, what does it mean for Harry?"

"It means," Ragnok grinned. "That you have just become the most powerful man in the entre Wizarding world. And when he becomes of age, Young Harry will be even more powerful than you. I suggest you use your power wisely, we goblins do not obey Wizarding law and if you attempt to misuse this power that is not rightfully yours for eternity, we will not hesitate to terminate you." Remus swallowed again.

"How did he inherit the Malfoy, Greengrass, and Black titles?" Remus asked.

"The Malfoy title was given to the Potter family by default when Lord Abraxas Malfoy was imprisoned on suspicion of practicing Dark Magic. Lucius Malfoy was able to temporarily acquire the title as it was unclaimed previously and he was second in line for it. But now that you have accepted guardianship the title falls to you as the Lord Ravenclaw of whom the Malfoy line descended from, until young Potter claims his inheritance. The Greengrass title was also earned by non-attendance when Lord Charles was imprisoned a week ago on the charge of being an Active Death Eater. Because the Greengrass family is descended from the Hufflepuff line and there are no living males otherwise you inherit it as Lord Hufflepuff until the youngest Potter is of age. The Black Lordship was bequeathed to Harry by one Sirius Orion Black in the event of his death or imprisonment. As he was imprisoned last week, the title again falls to you until Harry is of age."

"Sirius was imprisoned?" Remus asked with wide eyes. "I didn't hear about his trial," he must have been more out of the loop than he realized. Ragnok frowned.

"I was told that there was no trial to be held. If there had been, it is my duty as head keeper of Black family affairs to attend and settle the estate and assets with the former Lord."

"So you're telling me that Sirius never had a trial?" Remus' eyes flashed amber in suspicion. Ragnok nodded. Pursing his lips, Remus sat back in his chair.

"In that case I'll need to make a withdrawal. I need proper attire for this if my misgivings are correct." Ragnok nodded and sifted through his papers.

"Any particular account you would like to access?" Remus grinned vindictively.

"The Malfoy vault should do nicely." Ragnok returned the toothy smile. He had always hated dealing with the Malfoys; they knew nothing about goblin culture and were exceedingly rude.

"Very good, sir,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sometime later (after returning to the manor to eat lunch and play with Harry) Remus found himself in Knockturn Alley. Not many vendors would serve a scraggly man such as himself in Diagon Alley and so he often found himself shopping amongst the less savory peoples of the Wizarding world. There was a bright side to this, however, and that was that there were many things in Knockturn alley that the ministry banned in fear but were actually very useful. Custom wands, magical armor, throwing knives that returned to their holsters after they hit their marks- useful things. Remus walked into a robe shop and purchased a pair of Dragon hide boots and gloves, a pair of flexible leather pants, a black tunic, and a long robe with a shadow charm cast on the hood. The only part of him that anyone would see was his mouth. He also picked up a utility belt; complete with throwing knives, knock out darts, and a spare wand holster.

He had long ago had a wand custom made for his self and kept his old one as a spare. It had saved his life in battle more times than he could count as not many wizards kept a spare so it was never expected. On the hem of his cloak a magically embroidered wolf danced about, howling silently and sniffing about, it was charmed to match his emotions and growled every time he passed someone he did not like. Remus cast a quick disillusioning charm on himself and slipped into the ministry elevator, unnoticed. The wolf on his cape sat down patiently and watched as he did. Using his wolf coordination and strength, he quickly climbed into the rafters and crept along them until he reached the minister's office. He waited for the door to open and swung himself inside, still completely unnoticed.

After several hours of reading over the new Minister's shoulder and listening to his conversations, both Remus and the wolf on his cape were holding in growls. Minister Fudge, it seemed, was an ignorant, blithering idiot who only enacted things that painted him in a good light in the public image. He minimized panic by emitting details and happily accepted bribes from several sources. It made Remus sick.

The werewolf did learn one thing: Sirius had not yet been taken to Azkaban. He was still in a holding cell, claiming innocence. The next time the secretary opened the door, Remus slipped out and returned to the rafters, scampering silently into the DMLE sector and swiping a bottle of veritaserum from the interrogation room. Once he reached the holding cells he had to be a bit more careful. He waited until sundown when the guard shift changed before slipping through the ceiling tiles and back out inside Sirius' cell, dropping down and landing silently next to the sleeping Animagus. Shaking his ex-best friend awake, Remus clamped a hand over the soon to be convict's mouth to muffle his noise of surprise and fear. Quickly, Remus whispered the secret phrase inside the other man's ear.

"Georgia Lane," Sirius relaxed instantly and Remus removed his hand. Sirius focused on the fuzzy silhouette of his only remaining friend and concentrated on seeing through the disillusionment charm. Remus backed up and stared down at him, tugging his hood off so that Sirius could meet his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius breathed. "Please tell me you don't believe them," he begged without hope. Remus sighed silently and held out the clear vial of truth serum.

"I do not know what to believe. You were the secret keeper, but it doesn't make sense that you would betray us and bequeath your Lordship to Harry. I have been observing the minister and I realize e is corrupt, so I am here to give you a trial." Sirius stared into his friend's eyes for a long time before he nodded seriously and took the vial, very clearly and deliberately placing six drops onto his tongue and swallowing before offering it back to the werewolf. Remus placed it in a cushioned pocket in his utility belt and watched as the silver glaze took over Sirius' eyes that signaled the potion had taken effect.

"Did you, Sirius Orion Black, directly or indirectly kill Lily and James Potter?"

"No," Remus was pleasantly surprised and a bit confused now.

"Were you or were you not their secret keeper?"

"No," Remus was surprised once more.

"Who was the secret keeper of Lily, James, and Harry Potter?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus growled lowly and Sirius twitched.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"I don't know,"

"When did you see him last and what was he doing?"

"I confronted him in the street with muggles so that he could not use magic. He yelled at me, cut off his own finger, and blasted the street apart just as he transformed into his rat Animagus form and scuttled off into the sewers."

"Why are you here?"

"Eyewitness accounts gathered by the aurors concluded that I killed Peter Pettigrew and was seen arguing with Pettigrew about how I killed Lily and James." The potion was wearing off and the glaze over Sirius' eyes disappeared completely when the tears began to spill from the animagus' blue eyes. Remus kneeled next to his friend and wrapped him in a warm embrace while he cried.

After a few moments, they heard the sound of an approaching guard. Remus placed a brief kiss on Sirius' hairline and left him with only a whispered promise.

"I'll get you out of here, do not fret,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Monday November 9****th****, 1981**

**The Rescue of Sirius Black**

Remus was ready. He had more than enough money to bribe the minister into turning a blind eye to the holding cells for a few minutes and he had contacted many less than savory masters of their trades and gotten what he needed. He only had a ten minute window, but that was enough.

About two centuries before, magical wax puppet shows had been a large part of Wizarding culture. They had come and gone as many fads do but the concept behind them had given Remus his idea. He tracked down a sculptor who knew the trade and had him make a life sized puppet in Sirius' likeness. The puppet was spelled to obey mental commands from Remus only by a phychoanalystic-charmsmith from Scotland and the elves had conjured clothes identical to the ones Sirius had been wearing. Remus shrunk the puppet and slipped it into a hidden pocket that was magically expanded inside his cloak and donned his attire from last time he had visited Sirius.

He sneaked into the ministry the same as before and was gratified to see that the minister had been true to his word; there was no one except Sirius in the holding cell area. He entered the cell from the ceiling as he had before and woke the would-be convict. Sirius smiled and gasped when Remus enlarged the puppet and activated it. It began to move and breathe, its blue eyes roaming the cell forlornly. Remus smirked at his handiwork and tied a rope from the ceiling to the cell which Sirius climbed. Remus pulled out a collar and leash. Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't complain as he turned into Padfoot and allowed the collar to be fastened after Remus fixed the ceiling. They exited the ceiling outside of the cell and simply walked out of the holding area and blended into the crowd with the help of a quick notice-me-not charm.

Smirking and feeling rather pleased, Remus reached down to grasp Padfoot's collar before apparating them both to the gates of Potter Manor.

**Wednesday November 11****th****, 1981**

**Full Moon**

The first full moon was tonight. Sirius and Harry were safely locked inside the Manor while Remus waited for the moon to rise. He was safe inside the grounds of the Manor because the wall would keep him from leaving and he could not enter the house with it locked down. But despite all this and the Wolfsbane he had ingested, Remus was still nervous.

He had never not had to worry about hurting people before, never had the opportunity to let the wolf free before. Even when he ran with Sirius, James, and Peter at Hogwarts he had had to restrain the wolf to some degree because he had not reached maturity and therefore could not induct others into his pack. Now both Sirius and Harry were a part of his pack and he had more than 100 acres of land to run free on and he didn't know how to deal with this.

So he worried. And as the moon rose and he changed, ripping through the tattered boxers he had chosen to wear, he still worried. Once he had finished the transition and stood up on all four paws, he shook himself out. The wolf was at the surface, an equal with rational thought for the first time ever. And he stopped worrying. He ran around and played and was content. After a few hours he had tired himself out and curled up under a tree to sleep.

When he woke up, the moon was going down and he was changing back. He groaned and winced as his bones shifted and reformed, the pain dulled by the Wolfsbane potion. And so he dressed in a pair of sweatpants that Faye popped out to give him and trekked up to the house. The doors swung open for him and he walked into the master bedroom to find Sirius asleep on his bed and Harry in his crib, also asleep. He climbed into bed alongside Sirius and fell back asleep, happy.

And so the first full moon was the best, and all that followed were the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter Two**

**Wednesday July 31****st****, 1985**

**Full Moon**

**Harry's 5****th**** Birthday**

"Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you," Remus and Sirius sang in unison. Harry laughed and clapped.

"Can I open my presents now?" he asked eagerly. Remus laughed.

"Silly, you forgot to blow out your candles first," Harry brightened up and blew out his candles obediently.

"Now can I open my presents?" Sirius laughed.

"Alright, birthday boy," he caved to the look of hope on his pseudo nephew's face. "Here you go," he opened up the cabinet in the kitchen and took out three wrapped presents. Harry bounced in his seat as Remus took the cake over to the counter to cut it and Sirius replaced it with presents. Harry tore into the first one and exclaimed loudly in glee.

"A practice quidditch set!" Ever since Sirius had taken Harry to a match in the states Harry had been obsessed with the sport. He still had his toy broom that his father had bought him for his first birthday that Lily had never allowed him to use but Remus had saved it for when he was older. The boy thanked Sirius with a hug and tore into the second present.

"That one is from me," The package was a few Muggle and a few wizard storybooks for children Harry's age who were just learning to read. Harry was almost as excited to get them as he was the quidditch set. He hugged Remus and returned to his seat to open the third present.

"This one is from both of us," Sirius told the young boy. Harry opened the small cardboard box to reveal a small golden key.

"What does it do?" Harry furrowed his brow adorably and inspected the key. Remus and Sirius exchanged a smile and a glance.

"We thought it was time for you to have your own room," Remus told the boy. Harry's emerald eyes lit up.

"Where? Show me!" he demanded. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Please," the boy added sheepishly. Sirius laughed.

"It's right next to ours cub, come on," The three exited the kitchen and trouped up the stairs to the secondary suite next to the one Remus and Sirius shared. The boy slipped the key in the lock and opened the door with a gasp. The ceiling was spelled to look like a scene from a telescope; galaxies swirled about with the occasional shooting star. The walls were an accurate depiction of the night sky from earth on a cloudless day including the moon in its proper phase, Sirius pointed out the Dog Star and the constellation of Orion. The carpet was actually enchanted grass that never died or grew longer than two inches. There was a koi pond in the corner with a bin of floating toys that Harry could play with. Next to the door to his very own bathroom was Harry's bed, a simple white canopy four-poster with white sheets and a comforter that was the same shade of green as the floor. Magical images of a large grey/brown wolf, a black dog, a stag, and a doe pranced across the hems of the bed spread and little Harry squealed when he saw them.

"Marauders!" he giggled happily, running forward to stroke the likeness of Moony who nuzzled into the touch. The tiny Padfoot yipped silently and begged to be petted as well and Harry obliged with another giggle. Suddenly, Harry looked thoughtful and concentrated before grinning again in triumph when a pair of wolf ears replaced his own.

Sirius and Remus gasped, Remus clutching his partner's arm with shock and pride. Harry turned around and looked at them worriedly.

"Did I do bad?" Harry asked, lip already trembling and green eyes filling with tears. Remus and Sirius melted instantly.

"No cub, no!" Remus assured, running forward with Sirius hot on his heels. "We were just surprised, that's all," he rubbed the toddler's back reassuringly.

"Harry, we're actually proud of you!" Sirius assured. "Can you change anything else?" Harry lit up, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, I can change my hair and my hands and make myself really tall and-!" Harry babbled on, demonstrating each one of the abilities as he listed them off. "-and what does it all mean?" he finally asked after changing back to normal. Remus and Sirius smiled and shook their heads, Harry's unusual power for his age had taken them by surprise before, but this was different.

"You're a metamorphagus, cub. They're very rare but not unheard of in the Wizarding world."

"Can you teach me more?" the child asked eagerly. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Well," Remus began. "We cannot teach you _personally_ but… remember how you start Muggle School in a month?" Sirius and Remus had decided to send Harry to a preschool in the states to see how he fit in with the other children. They had told Harry he couldn't talk about magic but they weren't too worried if he slipped up, no one believed preschoolers anyways; they would write it off as an overactive imagination.

"Yeah," Harry fidgeted impatiently.

"Well… I suppose, only if you promise not to tell anyone, we can hire you a tutor to teach you in private after school."

"Woo-hoo!" Remus and Sirius laughed indulgently when Harry celebrated by changing his hair several dozen colours and jumping up and down on his new bed.

**Thursday August 29****th****, 1985**

**First Day of Pre-School**

**Day before the Full Moon**

**Birth of the Lone Wolf**

"Have a good day, Harry!" Remus shouted as the bus left the bus stop. They had port-keyed to a small town in Minnesota where Harry was enrolled in school. This was to become routine on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays which were the days that Harry had school for the next year. After the bus was out of sight, Remus and Sirius went back to Potter Manor via apparation. Both denied that they were crying.

The tears of happy sadness (that didn't exist) were gone as soon as Moony saw the Daily Prophet on the kitchen counter and replaced by angry growls. Sirius rushed in from the parlor to calm him, humming and stroking the bristled hair on the back of his neck down. Remus took a few deep breaths and attempted to speak but was overcome by anger and instead just shoved the paper in his partner's hands.

Sirius suppressed a growl of his own at the headline.

**Ministry Frees Several Convicted Death Eaters**

_This reporter was stunned to learn that the Ministry of Magic authorized the release of several suspected Death Eaters almost seven months ago. The heads of several families, including but not limited to: Malfoy, Greengrass, Knott, Goyle, Farfel, Lockhart, Briggs, LeStrange, Gold, and Crabbe were released upon order of Minister Cornelius Fudge on February 2__nd__ of this year. When I sent the Minister an owl for a comment he stated that he 'had no recollection of the event' and 'no further comments on the matter'. _

_This response makes a reporter wonder; has the minister's memory been tampered with? Or is there some deeper corruption going on here? For sources and more theories, see page 4A._

_-Laura Bones_

"They're free," Remus barked out a sarcastic laugh. "The driveling idiot was probably bribed and just let them free."

"What can we do, though? I can't be seen in the British Wizarding World and you would be recognized. We don't even know if Dumbledore has discovered Harry's absence or not and it's not worth the risk of testing that." Remus was silent for a long time, thinking.

"You're right; you and I can't be seen. Even Padfoot is too risky; he's not immune to any spells or hexes. But Moony can be. The full moon is tomorrow and with the help of Wolfsbane I can fight and round them up without turning them. There is a dungeon below the elves' quarters that is guarded by the elves' own magic; it's the perfect place and Harry won't be in danger…"

The two ex-marauders looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, Remus determined and Sirius searching. Finally, Sirius nodded and leaned forward to kiss his partner gently.

"Harry and I will be waiting, my alpha. Be careful," Remus nodded and kissed Sirius' hairline for a brief second before leaving the room to prepare his things.

**Friday August 30****th****, 1985**

**Full Moon**

**First Escapade of the Lone Wolf**

**First Day of Metamorphagus Training**

"Harry, you're teacher is here!" Remus called up the stairs. The werewolf had handpicked this metamorphagus for his cub and sworn her to a wizard's oath that she would not reveal the identity of her student or their location to anyone on pain of death. The witch's name was Anika Gregovich and was native to California. She had to use a special portkey that Remus had provided to travel back and forth from the lessons. The portkey could only be activated by Remus from inside the Manor itself.

Anika stepped inside the Manor with wide eyes, her short and spiky blonde hair smoothing itself into neat black ringlets that trailed past her waist and her eyes reflecting the turquoise colour of the mosaic of the Potter crest on the floor. Harry bounded down the right hand stairway and skidded to a stop in front of his pretty new teacher. Anika laughed at the eager puppy look he was giving her and bent down with an extended hand. Harry shook it firmly.

"Hello, young Harry Potter. My name is Anika Gregovich and I am going to be your teacher for the next few months."

"Hello, Anika! Can you teach me to turn my hair purple? I can turn it all the other colours but it won't let me turn it purple! Also my hair won't stop sticking up! I tried to change that once but it won't listen! Oh, and can you-?" Anika laughed and clamped her hand over his mouth. When she took it away, Harry's mouth had morphed into a zipper that was zipped shut.

"I can teach you all of that, but I can also make you be quiet if you don't listen!" she teased, snapping her fingers. The zipper became a mouth again and Harry giggled, his baby teeth blinding. Remus chuckled and walked over to Anika as she stood up.

"Okay, my friend will be supervising you're lessons, he's an animagus and prefers to stay in that form for privacy reasons. You can call him Padfoot- he's a grim. Harry knows him but he shouldn't be a distraction in any way. I will be apparating out to run some errands and won't be back until after the lessons are over so Padfoot will send you back."

"Sounds excellent," Anika agreed, hair going straight and white with excitement.

"Good. I have to go get dressed for my errands and I will apparated directly out of my room so I guess I will see you Tuesday." They shook hands and Remus took the rights stairway up to his room. Anika and Harry were led by Padfoot into an empty ballroom where they began to practice.

Remus was doing some practice of his own, wandlessly casting stunners and impeding jinxes on pillows and silencing spells and invisibility charms over himself. He could use magic in wolf form but he couldn't use a wand so he was doing things wandlessly for now. After he was satisfied that he could cast the essentials, he began to suit up. The moon didn't rise for another four hours and he needed to do some recon as a human before he could begin the capturing.

He had managed to intimidate a few Knockturn Alley Vendors into giving him a general idea as to where the former convicts Gregory Goyle Sr. and Braxton Briggs were hiding out but he needed to bypass their wards and learn all he could about the whereabouts of the others before he proceeded with their capture.

After he examined himself in the mirror and was satisfied with his disguise, he grabbed a portkey (it was quieter than apparation) and allowed the wolf to leak though his barriers. This was something he and Moony had worked on over the recent years- this way he had better eyesight, hearing, smell, and taste and Moony didn't feel as confined before the monthly change which in turn made the transformation virtually painless and smoother. He didn't do it often because it also increased his temper and changed his eyes to that of wolf- solid amber with no whites and a large black pupil.

The portkey activated on command and whirled him away to the alleged hide out of Briggs and Goyle. Once there, he disappeared into the shadows, silent and with all the patient grace of a predator. The wards were almost laughably easy for someone of his caliber to penetrate; it took him two hours to remove 100+ layers o warding. Once he broke through the modified invisibility ward- similar to that which covered Hogwarts but nowhere near as powerful- he was left with a rundown two level shack of a house. He could hear them arguing inside and smiled to himself as he listened.

"Goyle, this is ridiculous! The lord is dead- why must we carry out his orders?"

"Because, Briggs! The lord may be dead but Lucius isn't. And he's got more power over us than anyone."

"Malfoy is deranged! He believes that our lord lives! What poppycock-," the two argued back and forth for a while longer. After about a half an hour of listening with no useful information on the whereabouts of the other death eaters, Remus decided he was done sitting and waiting. In a split second he was across the lawn and crouched to jump into the second floor window where the voices were originating from. As he perched, tense and ready, he growled. The voices stopped instantly.

"Did you hear that?" Goyle asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah… was that a wolf? But we're warded against animals, animagus, and werewolves…" Remus' lips pulled back over his teeth in a half-smile half-snarl as he growled again but louder. "Holy shit what the-," Briggs didn't get to finish his sentence. Remus sprang through the window and tore out the jugular of the death eater. Goyle screamed like a girl in surprise and horror and Remus looked up from his kill.

The top half of his face was shaded but Goyle could see the amber/red eyes and the blood smeared chin of the man in front of him. Every nightmare the pitiful man ever had, every bad deed he'd ever done, and every haunting fear he'd ever thought flashed before his eyes. This creature was his end, of that he was certain.

"Go," a guttural voice snarled at him. A strange sort of purr rumbled through the air between the two beings. "Go and tell them that I am coming for them." And Goyle promptly ran as fast as he could, his fat legs working like pistons as he fled the scene, the smell of urine and fear wafting off of him as he went. Remus looked down at his kill and laughed a little at the thought of a grown man wetting himself. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" he muttered to himself.

Still smiling, Remus cast a quick but powerful ward over the house and magically disposed of the body before shedding his clothes (even though they were charmed to disappear into magical storage when he changed) before looking out the window with his wolf eyes and howling as the moon rose.

Three miles away, Goyle Sr. collapsed, shaking in exhaustion and fear. He was so afraid he'd forgotten how to apparate as the song of a Lone Wolf rang through the night.

**0o0o0o0o00o0**

The Lone Wolf became legendary. Two people were feared by escaped Death Eaters: "Mad Eye Moody" and the Lone Wolf. But although Alastair was formative and effective in his trade- he captured the LeStranges, after all- he never killed any of his victims. The Wolf had no such qualms.

At first people believed this "Lone Wolf" to be a werewolf and therefore began to fear the species as a whole even more so. But even though they would have been right, those rumors and trepidations fell to their death the first time Remus appeared not on a full moon. After all, no werewolf could transform at will.

Which was true, and Remus never did, but the rumors were adamant that he had. And he didn't care either way. The day Harry turned ten was the day Remus hung up the cloak and armor. A black chest with nineteen locks- one for every kill- held the remnants of his justice persona. Harry was none the wiser.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Chapter Three**

**August 15****th****, 1991**

**Day of the Letters**

"Hedwig, what do you have there?" eleven year old Harry Potter reached an arm up and fisted is hand. The circling owl immediately took a perch on his forearm, careful not to scratch her beloved wizard chick with her talons. She hooted and stuck out her beak which held a letter addressed to him at… oh.

"Remus, Sirius!" he called. His godfather and father figure walked into the room a moment later, holding hands. Remus looked worried.

"What is it, cub?"

"I got the letter," he sighed in mild annoyance. "The old coot still hasn't figured out that I don't live in Privet Drive," Sirius snickered.

"Oh my Merlin, really?" Remus shot him a look. "Sorry, but seriously? That is one uncaring and dense motherfucker." Harry chuckled a little too and Remus just sighed. "Aw, c'mon Moony, it's been eleven years and he still thinks his precious pawn in living in that shithole."

"He's right, Moony." Harry's naturally raven air turned yellow with amusement. He'd learned a long time ago to control his metamorphagus transformations and could prevent his appearance changing with his moods but he preferred to just let them be in their natural state- attached to his emotions. His teacher, Anika, had preferred this as well. Remus sighed and dropped it as he had no real argument and no particular love for Stumble-Bore (as Harry used to call him when he couldn't pronounce or remember his name).

"Well alright, we'd best read the letter and then get back to enrolling you in the Salem Academy of Magic." They all skimmed the Hogwarts acceptance letter and rolled their eyes a fair bit- the letter was definitely presumptuous and arrogant, as was expected from "The Finest Wizarding School in All of Europe". But it was the enclosed handwritten note from Dumbledore that had them all (even Remus) amused.

_Dear Harry,_

_My boy you are probably wondering who I am and if this is all a joke. It is not, I assure you and I trust your aunt and uncle have told you as much. The Wizarding world is finally ready for you, young Harry. _

_Now, before you arrive, there is one thing you should be aware of. In our world, you are rather famous. When you were merely a year old, you defeated the most powerful antagonist of this age. I myself have done something similar- you and I are not so different my boy. In the wake of the dark wizard's death, the Wizarding world began to worship your name. I feared growing up amongst so much fame and the constant painful reminder of your parent's untimely demise would corrupt you and so I found a way to protect you from it all. Not everyone was happy that Voldemort was dead and so I placed you in the last place anyone would look: with your Muggle relatives. As I'm sure they've raised you as if you were their own I suspect you are quite content with your life as it is but I promise that if you come to Hogwarts I will show you a world that you never even dreamed of._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot_

_Your Honorary Grandfather_

"I can show you the world," Sirius giggle/sang. "Shining shimmering splendid," he continued. Remus snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it you lump," Harry's hair was the most intense shade of yellow anyone had ever seen. It practically gave off its own light it was so vivid. "But seriously, that is one dense and arrogant motherfucker."

"Not to mention ignorant," Remus muttered. Sirius smirked.

"I told you so,"

"Shut up, Padfoot," the other two said in unison. Sirius pouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Remus, Sirius! I received a letter from the Salem Academy!" his guardians once again waltzed into the room holding hands. Sirius was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Already?" Remus asked. "We just sent Hedwig out three hours ago,"

"Well, you know Hedwig…" Sirius smirked fondly at the owl perched on Harry's shoulder, her beak tucked under her wing as she slept. "She hassles them until they reply." Harry bit his lip, suddenly nervous as he fiddled with the corners of the letter.

"Relax, cub," Remus put a comforting hand on the pre-teen's shoulder and spoke softly. "You'll get in, I have no doubt. Your credentials are too good to pass up." Unlike Hogwarts, Salem was a very elite school for only the most powerful witches and wizards. His old tutor, Anika, had taken a job there after he'd mastered his abilities. She had vouched for his incredible power and quick learning style with the Dean of Students and the rest of the board who would have never accepted the application of a British citizen under normal circumstances.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the letter. He didn't unfold it immediately and Sirius put his hand on his godson's other shoulder. With their support in mind, Harry took another breath and opened the letter.

"Dear Mr. Evans," they'd decided to use Lily's maiden name because even in America the name 'Harry Potter' rang a few bells. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the seven year program here at Salem Academy of Magic," Harry stopped reading and grinned so wide his jaw hurt. Remus hugged him tight and Sirius whooped, doing a little victory dance before joining in on the hug.

That day changed them all for the better.

**September 1****st**** 1993**

**Harry's Second year of SAoM**

**Full Moon**

"Welcome to Advanced Transfiguration, Second year," Anika- Ms. Gregovich's eyes were a calm blue but literally sparkling with bursts of excited white. "Today we will go over the coursework and then begin the theory on Animagus Transformation. By the end of this semester, you seven children will be the youngest animagi on record." Harry nearly leapt out of his seat with excitement. His skin, hair, and irises had gone a silvery white and he just barely managed to stop his squeal of excitement. His classmates just shook their heads fondly and smiled.

This was going to be a good year, Harry just knew it.

**September 30****th**** 1993**

**Day of Meditation and Discovery**

**Full Moon**

**Blue Moon**

"Now when I light this incense I want you all to breathe it in. It contains diluted veela pheromones and will help you slip into a trance more easily." Ms. Gregovich lit the incense and blew it out, allowing the smoke to swirl. Harry inhaled along with his classmates, allowing the chemicals to percolate into their bloodstreams, slow their hearts, and calm their minds. Harry tugged his magical core forward and allowed it to engulf him, pulling him further into the trance.

He found himself in a semi-physical form standing in the landscape of his mind. The setting was familiar; he'd built this place during first year occlemency training. His teacher, Mr. Schmitz, had told him it was by far one of the most creative and terrifying labyrinths that he'd ever seen.

It started out simple enough, cool, ankle deep water with a bone white sand bottom for as far as the eye could see. Harry walked in seven concentric circles and the sand beneath him began sinking in. He remained completely relaxed and the sand allowed him to pass through (much like devil's snare). He then found himself on a grassy knoll overlooking a large moat and a beautiful obsidian castle. The castle's walls reflected the intruder's worst fears and the moat had no bridge. However, the consistency was like corn starch and water, if you passed over it quickly and softly enough it was as if it was solid. If you lingered or tried to swim, it sucked you under.

Harry leaped over it and approached the obsidian wall which reflected nothing as he was the one to build it. He tapped the smooth black bricks in the shape of an irregular tetra-decagon and smiled when it opened up, revealing a dark and heavily booby trapped passageway. Harry entered and dodged the poison darts, walked calmly trough the wall of fire, tip toed and jumped through the lasers, and used the alligators in the sinking marsh as stepping stones. He then came to a room of drawers. He pulled out strategic ones to make a staircase and climbed to the ceiling where he found a key which he used to open the 27th drawer to the right, 7th from the bottom. The drawer opened into a portal which took him into the second to last layer of his mind. The landscape was now a cave, deep and vast. Stalagmites jutted up at dangerous angles with sharp tips. If you slipped on the slick rock floor you would impale yourself no matter which way you fell. Every now and then a stalactite would fall and Harry would doge it. He reached a flat topped tower of rock and scaled it, one wrong hand or foothold would mean falling to his death.

He made it to the top with ease and began to dig. The rock was the density of mashed potatoes up here and he pulled it out with ease. Once he'd dug out a half-sphere of space that was easily three feet deep he sat down into lotus position and concentrated. Slowly, his body sank into the rock. He had finally reached the epicenter of his mind.

Blinking his eyes open, Harry was intrigued. Although one could build up the outer layers of one's mind, no one could actually alter the state of your true mind and it always appeared different depending on what you needed from it. In this case, Harry was looking for his true animagus form.

He was currently standing in the middle of a jungle. It was eerily silent, like when you're home alone and its way past dark outside. The thick canopy overhead let in tiny pinpricks of light but it was enough for the forest floor to give off a dim haze. Pollen spores filled the air and Harry began to walk, searching.

There were no animals in the jungle and Harry knew that if he found one that it would be whatever his animagus form was. He searched for hours on end, crossing a clear stream and drinking its water. Just as he lifted his cupped hands to plash some cool water on his face, he saw the reflection in the pooled water. Letting it slip through his fingers, he whipped around and looked up.

There, in the canopy above him was the largest black leopard he'd ever seen. The male was asleep and draped over a branch about thirty feet into the air. The tail flicked lazily and Harry grinned. Releasing his hold on his magical core, he gasped as it snapped back to his center and he blinked his eyes open, trance broken.

Eight pairs of eyes watched him expectantly. He blinked in confusion; apparently he was the last one to come awake; this was not surprising seeing as he's had the most obstacles to overcome.

"So?" one of his classmates asked expectantly "What are you?" Harry grinned.

"A panther, black leopard to be exact," he answered. A few people groaned at his good fortune but most were content with what they'd discovered. Ms. Gregovich grinned.

"Ferry fitting, Mr. Evans," she winked. Harry beamed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I usually don't do these but I'm making a minor exception here, okay? I just wanted to point out to all you psi-null (I mean this lovingly) humans who didn't catch it that each of the levels of Harry's mind have a specific meaning.**

**1****st**** Level- (water) this is the level of emotions. Harry wears his emotions very publicly more often than not (through metamorphagus abilities) and so I reasoned they would be closest to the surface. The water in this stage would shift depending n his mood i.e. if he were angry the water would be deeper and stormy.**

**2****nd**** Level- (castle) this is the level of fear. It's very close with the level of emotions but separate because Harry realizes that fear doesn't always coincide with other emotions. It's irrational and sometimes it makes you think hence the moat. No one has ever gotten past this level in Harry's mind- even his professor collapsed sobbing at the base of the battlement walls as his worst fears played out before him. **

**3****rd**** Level- (the hall of death) this is the level of corruption. Each obstacle tailors itself to your personal experiences. In Harry's case, the poison darts represent Dumbledore, they attacked before he'd even had the chance to try and go on just as Dumbledore tried to poison Harry's mind in infancy and adolescence. The wall of fire represented the stress of doing well and the lasers represented the tedious path of right and wrong that comes with powers such as his. The alligators and the marsh represented the hungry public of the Wizarding world who idolized and expected so much of this "Great Wizard" they'd never even met.**

**4****th**** Level- (the drawers) this is the level of logic. Each drawer in this room holds information on a specific topic, geographical landmark, person, thing, et cetera. The ones he used as stepping stones were basically insignificant but the one he opened was his knowledge of the prophecy and his arithmacy calculations based on it. According to what he'd predicted and what the logic said, he would face down his greatest challenge at age 27 but he would defeat Voldemort in his seventh year of school hence the row and column placement of the drawer.**

**5****th**** Level- (the cave) this is the level of defense. All Harry's physical combat training, magical or otherwise, was stored here. If by chance anyone ever made it this far Harry could manifest himself in this realm and defend the center of his mind physically. The stalagmites were placed so that anyone heading towards the epicenter would be impaled but anyone running away or attacking the person coming towards the center would be safe even if they tripped.**

**Epicenter- This is the level of love and instinct, of basic need and raw personality. Everything that made him **_**Harry **_**was stored here, protected by five layers of pure hell in the event of an attack.**

**Thank you, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~Chapter Four**

**November 25, 1993**

**American Thanksgiving (SAoM Closed for weekend)**

"See Padfoot? I can change my whole arms now," Harry grinned as black fur crept up his bare arms and his hands morphed into giant feline paws.

"Very good, Harry! But maybe you should try-," Sirius and Harry prattled on and Remus watched, amused and proud from his place sipping wine by the fireplace with his book. By the time it was Harry's bedtime, Harry had managed to transform his entire torso and his arms.

Harry was already so ahead of the other children and he was in advanced classes. It wasn't really surprising; Harry was extremely powerful and had more Lordship titles than anyone else in the world plus the added benefit of having possibly the two most intelligent people to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts as parents. Remus had read Lily's journals and the witch had figured out how to make electricity work alongside magic in third year, an issue that had baffled wizards six times her age for nearly a century. Of course, her work had never been made public knowledge- even at a young age Lily realized that she had to avoid the public attention something like that would give her. Pureblood wizards would have executed her on sight.

None of this made him any less proud of the young man his cub was becoming. He smiled at the wizard photo of his two best friends and prayed to whoever was listening that they were watching over Harry, just as proud as he was.

**January 27****th**** 1994**

**First Full Animagus Transformations**

**End of the Semester**

Harry and the seven other students in his advanced second year transfiguration class were standing in a large room in a semi-circle. In at the front of the room was Ms. Gregovich who was pure white and vibrating with excitement. Harry was in a similar state. All around the room were bits and bobs next to each student- a kid named Jeffery had a dolphin as his animal so he had a large water tank, a chameleon girl was standing on a multicolored platform so she could practice blending in to it after she changed. Harry had a large tree that grew sixty feet into the air; a hole was cut magically into the ceiling just to it could fit in the room. There were many other things pertaining to their forms. Anika stepped forward and began to speak in a loud voice that rang through the marble room.

"The day has come, students. I am so very proud of every one of you. This is only my third year teaching and you are my youngest animagus students. Today I am going to go through my animagus transformation with you in slow motion and then you all will do it as well. This is your final test and will be graded but please relax, I know you all are capable of this. Now, are we ready?"

"YES!" they answered.

"Alright, here I go," they all watched attentively at the slow motion change, not just because it was fascinating but because none of the students knew what their teacher's form even was. Her legs morphed together ad her body sprouted scales. In less than a minute, Anika Gregovich had turned herself into a yellow-bellied snake.

The students gaped in ear and awe. It was said that not only was the venom of these snakes more concentrated than a cobra's but a single drop of it could kill three grown men. It also has a unique twist to it- it attacks your respiratory system and caused mild paralysis but also the victim's muscles; about thirty minutes after you're bitten your muscles will feel like they're on fire and you'll be in so much pain you'll wish for death. Anika n snake form seemed amused at her students' reactions and slithered forward. They all took a step back in caution.

Except Harry. Harry knew this snake, he knew their teacher better than the others. She'd been almost like an older sister and a mentor to him for almost three consecutive years and now two years again as his teacher. Anika slithered over to Harry who bent down, offering his arm for her. She slithered up his palm and into the sleeve of his robe, coiling around in his armpit and poking her head out the collar of his shirt, licking his chin with her fluttering tongue, scenting him. After a moment she slithered out and Harry set her on the ground. She changed back and grinned at the class.

"Alright, very good Harry- the rest of you are ninnies," she teased. The class laughed. "Time for you to get started. The first one to make the full transformation gets five extra credit points in the homework section of your grades. Begin," she returned to the front of the room so that she could watch them all.

Harry scrunched up his eyes and focused, drawing forth his inner animal with ease now. He morphed the animal spirit with his magical core and felt the warm tingle of fur as it sprouted all over him, his clothes being temporarily dissolved and stored in a special pocket dimension.

In less than two minutes Harry was fully transformed and sank onto all ours, eyes still closed and tail twitching. Anika gasped and Harry opened his eyes. His teacher was standing not five feet in front of him, hair and eyes wide and black with shock, whites swallowed up.

Harry let out a feline noise of question.

"Harry," she breathed, black slowly seeping inwards and returning to her pupil. Her iris was silver/white with excitement. "That's not a panther," she told him. Harry cocked his head. She smiled a bit and shook herself. "Harry, you have a magical animagus form… hold on," she glanced around the room where nearly all of the other students were fully changed. "I'll wait for the others to change and then we'll talk." Harry nodded and decided not to worry about it, stretching himself and reveling in the power of his new body. On all fours, his eye level had nearly met that of his teacher's who was five foot seven. He estimated he was about ten feet long from nose to tip of tail and about seven feet from nose to base of tail. He looked up into the tree above himself and coiled to jump. He put all his power behind it and caught a branch twenty feet up with ease.

Delighted, Harry climbed about for a while before moving to a lower branch to take a nap within six feet from the ground so that someone could wake him when necessary. It wasn't half an hour after he fell asleep that Anika shook him awake. She'd made sure all her students could change back and forth proficiently and ten sent them on their way with full marks. Harry yawned and stretched, not even noticing when Anika flinched away from his massive jaws and sharp incisors. He leapt down from the branch and padded up next to her as she led the way down the empty halls into her office, nuzzling his head under her armpit affectionately.

When they reached the office, Harry changed back and stood up, fully clothed and bright eyed. "Did you see that? I'm hue!" He exclaimed. Anika closed her door and nodded.

"Well yes, you are not a leopard after all," Harry was confused.

"Well then, what am I?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know, Care of Magical Creatures is not taught until fourth year." She sighed. Harry's eyes grew round.

"I'm… I'm a magical creature?" he squeaked. Anika laughed a little.

"Yes," she answered. "You know how rare that is, don't you?"

"Only Merlin, the Founders of Hogwarts, and Morgan Le Fay had magical forms," he breathed.

"Yes," Anika nodded. "To be honest it doesn't really surprise me. I was shocked, yes, but thinking back I had known how powerful you are Harry, even more powerful than even you know. Your form is a nundu," she stated.

"A nundu, what are they?" he asked curiously. Anika sighed.

"I can give you a brief description but after this meeting I am sending word to Mr. Garret to bring you his books on your form so that you can study it more. Firstly, you need to know that nundu are poisonous. They breathe out an odorless colourless gas that instantly paralyzes and quickly kills the victim. In order to do this you have to consciously open a valve in your mouth so I'm sure you'll pick it up but whatever you're killing has to be at close proximity because the poison is extremely light and will diffuse quickly in large areas. The second thing you need to know is that nundu are not completely feline. Hundreds of years ago a man named Gerard O'Connell in Scotland was searching for a cure for werewolves. He had the idea that he could negate the genes of a wolf with that of an animal completely incompatible with it. He chose a black leopard. The potion exploded and killed him but left behind two small cubs, a male and a female- the first nundu."

"So they were an accident," it wasn't a question.

"Yes," Anika answered anyways. "The two were found and studied before being bred into a new species. This proved to be a mistake; as soon as there were six full grown nundu; the pack attacked the potions masters that held them. They slaughtered twenty two researchers and made it into the wild. The bred and multiplied quickly as their gestation period is only four months with about three to five per litter and reach full maturity at seven months old. Their skin is spell proof; it takes nearly 100 wizards casting simultaneous stunners to bring one down. The species keeps to itself and can't be tamed. You'll read more about it in the books, but that's the gist of it."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "So I am a spell proof, poisonous werewolf-cat that can't be brought down except by 100 wizards,"

"Pretty much," Anika smiled. Harry beamed.

"Just one question… do you have a mirror?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry was sitting in his dormitory, reading. Which wasn't unusual but he was also sitting on a windowsill about thirteen feet above the floor. He'd jumped up here with the books clenched gently in his jaws as a nundu and changed back to read. His now fully formed animagus urges had increased is love for heights exponentially- he often played recreational quidditch and enjoyed soaring above the grounds of the Academy.

In his animagus form he looked to all the world like a large black leopard except for his eyes, they were amber coloured and definitely those of a wolf. The more harry read the more excited he became. He would never be defenseless in a fight, even if he lost his wand and his attacker outmatched him in hand to hand combat. No person alive, wizard or otherwise could win against four hundred pounds of muscle, fur, and teeth- and that's not even taking into account the poison breath. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius and Remus.

**June 10****th**** 1996**

**Summer after Fourth Year**

**First Death Eater Attack in Seven Years**

"REMUS!" Padfoot yelled. He ran up the stairs towards the library. Harry was out shopping with a goblin as an escort and Sirius had just received the Wizarding World Newsprint issue for that day. The headline sent him into a panic and he rushed up the stairs to show his partner.

Remus met him in the hall, having heard him call and rushed out of the library. "What is it, Sirius? Is everything okay?"

"Remus, they're back! He's back!" Sirius was crying now, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his hysterical fear. Remus shushed him and held him close with one arm, using the other to hold up the paper and read it. He tensed at the headline.

_**He Who Must Not Be Named Back?**_

_Last night seven muggles with magical children were brutally attacked and murdered in their own homes. The most disturbing thing about these crimes was the mark found above each house by aurors. The dark mark (pictured above) is a symbol of the followers of the Dark Wizard Voldemort whose name is not spoken aloud for fear of him hearing. _

_The cult of Death Eaters were hunted down after the You-Know-Who's supposed demise at the hands of infant Harry James Potter. There was even an assassin suspected to be involved with the Unspeakable Department at the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain who went by the code name "Lone Wolf" and murdered several known death eaters. But now it seems that some of these loyal followers have escaped the clutches of the law and are terrorizing muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods once more. The question is: why now? What has prompted this uprising after six to thirteen years of peace?_

_Some say that the Dark Lord himself has returned from the dead using a ritual of dark magic. One student of Hogwarts, recent Tri-Wizard Tournament Victor Cedric Diggory had one thing to say._

"_He's back. I saw him come back and his servant used my blood in some sort of perverse ritual. People call me a liar but I don't care- I know what I saw!"_

_This is a logical testament and has been verified as true by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) in Great Britain but the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge III calls the young man's claims "attention seeking" and accused him of "warmongering". Says Minister Fudge: "The boy is obviously in shock about the death of his long time girlfriend Cho Chang. He's grieving and cannot be trusted to separate dreams from reality. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead and has been for quite some time."_

_Minister Fudge would make no further comment. For more on this story, turn to page 5A under "The Return"._

"He's back," Remus growled. "I can feel it, he's returned."

"What do we do?" Sirius asked, finally managing to stop crying. Remus sighed and allowed a tear to fall.

"We do what we all hoped we would never have to but prepared for anyways. Harry needs to be prepared, this is his war now and we both know it. Damn prophecy," Remus sniffled back another tear and hugged his partner/best friend for a long time. They only pulled apart when the sound of a door opening and closing interrupted them.

"Remus, Sirius? I'm home!" Harry called up.

"Harry cub, come upstairs," Remus called back. "We all need to have a talk,"


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Chapter Five**

**A/N: This chapter is not my best work but it gets better, I promise. Sorry :/.**

**September 1****st**** 1996**

**Beginning of Fifth Year**

**First Year at Hogwarts**

Harry sat on the train to Hogwarts in an empty compartment. To an outsider he looked like a thin, rather short teenage boy wearing an un-sorted Hogwarts uniform. He looked too old to be a first year but didn't exactly exude approachability and therefore was left alone by the passersby. He was resting his feet on an expensive looking black scaly trunk with the initials HJE-P-L-B embossed on it and a female snowy owl was perched on his shoulder.

He was beginning to think he'd be lucky enough to keep his own compartment when the door slip open just as the train was pulling away from the station. In walked an unusually pretty witch with a mess of silky looking brown curls and freckles dotting her button nose. Her face was buried in a book and she sat down without a word across from him. He remained looking out the window and for a long time they sat in silence. She finished her book with a contented sigh about a half an hour later and set it down.

Suddenly she yelped and startled, staring at him with wide cinnamon eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there?" Harry lifted one corner of his mouth in an amused smile.

"My name is Harry and I'm a transfer from the Salem Academy of Magic in America. I've been here the whole time, I was here when you walked in." he smiled wider when she blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was reading…"

"I can see that," Harry chuckled a bit. She furrowed her brow.

"Wait; hold on, if you're from America then why don't you have an accent?"

"Very observant," he complimented an she smiled at the praise. "I have lived here all my life, raised by my uncles," he told her truthfully. "I portkeyed to Salem every September and back here for the holidays and summer. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I had to transfer here."

"Unforeseen circumstances?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry smiled.

"It's for safety," and it was, just not his own exactly. More like for the safety of all the muggleborns, half bloods, and their families. Over the summer Remus and Sirius had explained the prophecy in more depth and began training him more extensively. Remus told him of his time as the "Lone Wolf" death eater assassin and Sirius told him of how Lily, James, Remus, the RAT TRAITOR, and he had broken away from the 'light' of Dumbledore and formed their own resistance before the fateful Halloween night. Harry was the most deadly thing on that train and no one knew it but him. He was also quite possibly the most powerful living being on earth. He wasn't transferring to Hogwarts to learn- in fact he's already tested out of fifth and sixth year coursework at SAoM which was much more complex than that of Hogwarts. He was transferring because of an old adage: 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'.

"Ah," she still looked confused but let it drop. "My name is Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." She told him. Harry smiled warmly, charmingly. He had no idea the effect he had on women and therefore didn't notice when the witch in front of him practically swooned before mentally slapping herself with logic.

"Hello Hermione Granger, I'm Harry Potter." She gasped.

"Oh," she nodded. "So they found you,"

"I wasn't aware I was missing," he said, confused now. She shook her head.

"Well, you weren't- at least not publicly. But some friends of mine are in the Order of the Phoenix. Apparently you never made it to your safe house after Voldemort died. Dumbledore has been searching for you for years!" Harry twisted his features into disgust.

"Yes well, my uncles took me in and we hid deep underground. I never left my own lawn until I was five years old." He shrugged. "None of us realized we had to inform Dumbledore, he's neither my legal or magical guardian and has no authority beyond Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster."

"I suppose that's true," Hermione conceded with a thoughtful nod. She seemed rather intelligent and Harry liked her already. "But he does know you're transferring?"

"Of course," he looked disgusted again as he recalled meeting the overbearing old man with the manipulative twinkle behind his half-moon glasses. They had flooed to his office sometime in July to smooth things over with their cover story and enroll Harry into Hogwarts. The old man had yelled at Remus and Sirius when he believed Harry could not hear and then assumed a grandfatherly disposition in Harry's presence. "I'm not too fond of him but like I said, this is about safety."

The two teens chatted for the rest of the ride to the school. Harry was pleased to find that Hermione was also in his year but stunned to discover she only had two real friends.

"Their names are Fred and George and they're two years above us so they'll be graduating this year," she told him. "They're twins and I met them because their little brother Ronald and I are in the same grade. Ronald and I tried to be friends once but he insulted me and I ran off crying. The twins comforted me and we've been friends ever since. I'm one of like two people that can tell them apart. Their youngest sibling and the only girl in their family besides their mum is a grade younger than us. Her name is Ginny and she's a sweetheart, her dorm is right next to mine. We're all in Gryffindor and proud of it." Harry noted this all in his brain and listened attentively as she continued on.

Before they knew it the train was pulling up at Hogwarts Station in Hogsmeade and they caught a carriage together that was pulled by thestrals that Hermione couldn't see. They sat in the carriage with a girl named Luna who was in Ravenclaw and a bit odd but pleasant enough to talk to. Harry and Hermione parted at the entrance to the Great Hall because he had to enter with the first years that were to be sorted.

When he did enter whispers spread quickly. He was two heads taller and clearly older than the first years but unsorted and unfamiliar. After the last first year was sent to Slytherin, the Headmaster stood up to speak.

"Students and Staff, today we have an unprecedented event. Harry Potter has come out of hiding to come to school here at Hogwarts." Whispers broke out and a low murmur filled the hall but Dumbledore continued a bit louder, otherwise ignoring it. "He is transferring from a magical school in America into his fifth year here. I hope whichever house he is sorted into accepts him with great enthusiasm and welcomes him into our family here at Hogwarts," several snorts of derision were heard from the Slytherin section and several eyes were rolled in all the other houses. "Harry, please be seated for your sorting."

Harry sat and opened up the first level of his mind to the Sorting hat who laughed quietly in his ear. "Dear by," it muttered in his head. "You are more prepared than I could ever have hoped for. Do you have a house preference?"

"Nope," Harry replied nonchalantly. "Although there is a pretty bird in Gryffindor that I have my eye on…" he met Hermione's cinnamon gaze and winked, barely suppressing the flare of yellow that threatened to overcome his hair in amusement when she flushed. The hat chucked out loud, ringing through the hall. Everyone was silent.

"Oh, I like you. Alright then, better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The thin lipped Scottish teacher with the emerald green robes pulled the hat from his head and tapped her wand on his blank tie and chest. The Gryffindor patch appeared and his tie turned vibrant shades of red and gold. He prance over and sat next to Hermione with a grin.

"Miss me?" he asked as uproarious applause surrounded them. The Hufflepuffs were clapping but looked disappointed, the Ravenclaws were pouting, and the Slytherins were indifferent. However, the Gryffindor table had gone completely bonkers with excitement. Eventually Dumbledore calmed everyone down and food appeared. The chatter erupted and people ate like they'd never eaten before.

He talked with the twins and couldn't help but compare some of their pranks to those of the Marauder days of his father and uncles and wondered briefly if the twins had ever heard of them. H decided to ask them at a later time as he was exhausted and dessert was just finishing. The prefects led all the Gryffindors up a series of illogical staircases to the common room and dormitories. Harry admired the dorms and was pleased to see the common room had high windows like the ones in his dorm at Salem, about fifteen feet off the ground and wide enough for him to sleep on comfortably.

The twins led him up to the fifth year boy's dorm (the fifth level on the left) and Harry found his trunk already at the foot of a well made and comfortable bed that had thick privacy curtains designed to keep out sound and prying eyes. Hedwig was perched on one of the four posts, beak tucked into her wing and sleeping soundly. He unlocked his trunk and took her stand and food dish out from one of the compartments and set it up, gently transferring her over to it with a flick of his hand and some wandless magic. He placed both of his wands under his pillow (Remus had taken him to Knockturn alley to get a customized wand over the summer) and stripped down to his pants before donning a pair of black silk pajama pants that Sirius had got him for his last birthday. He relocked the trunk, drew his curtains shut, and wandlessly set a ward up to wake him at five o'clock the next morning.

He was asleep before any of his year mates even entered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**September 2****nd**** 1996**

**First Day of Class at Hogwarts**

Harry woke up five minutes before his alarm clock ward wet off and headed into the shower room. It was a stone tiled room with comfortable privacy levels- divided into six miniature bathrooms, each with a small nameplate, sink, shower, and toilet all behind a sliding door with a lock. Harry slipped into his cubicle and set out his toiletries adding a silencing ward to the door and freshening up but forgoing the shower. He then put on a pair of shorts and a loose grey wife-beater tank top before exiting the dorm with the grace and silence of a nundu. The castle slept as he ran one lap (approximately 3.5 kilometers) around the black lake at a steady pace in twenty seven point oh-nine minutes. He then returned to his dorm and showered. Realizing he had approximately two hours before breakfast, he put on a pair of trousers and an tight white undershirt before grabbing a book and leaping up onto the windowsill in the common room. He cast a cushioning charm and read for a long time, eventually falling back to sleep. He was awoken by a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry cracked one eye open and groaned. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry was sprawled on the magically cushioned sill with one arm dangling off, resembling a panther sleeping on a branch. He sat up and stretched his spine out like a feline and yawned. Looking down, he saw a crowd of people staring up at him with various expressions- confusion, worry, awe, fear, et cetera. Hermione looked simultaneously terrified and angry. "Harry, who put you up there?" she asked. Harry then realized she thought he was a victim of a dangerous prank.

"Relax guys, I'm fine. I did this myself, actually," he smiled down at them and grabbed his book, standing up and then crouching down, leaping, and soaring over the heads of the crowd, landing softly and silently on the couch by the fire. Many people gasped in surprise and awe of his grace and fearlessness. He stood up and uncoiled his lithe muscles that were highlighted clearly by the thin undershirt he wore. "Is it almost time for breakfast?" he asked nonchalantly. A first year stuttered out an affirmative and he smiled handsomely in response. "Perfect, I'll meet you all in the Great Hall then," and with that he strode up the boys' stairs to the fifth floor and left them all standing there, oblivious to their shock and the giggles of fan-girls that began to spread.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry picked the desk in the back in every one of his classes. He answered questions with an almost bored ease and preformed spells and charms on the first try every time. His teachers were impressed (except his potions teacher, Snape, but he knew of the rivalry between the Marauders and the bat of the dungeons and he was determined to be respectful to him anyhow- to 'kill him with kindness', if you will) and the other students didn't know what to think. Until DADA that is.

Last class of the day and Harry was falling asleep. Being so close with his animagus form meant he took on quite a few of nundu behavioral traits, including their partiality for naps. He was curled up quite comfortably in the back of the class, half asleep, when the teacher- a horribly smelly pink toad of a woman- announced that there would be no practical application in her class as the ministry did not believe it was necessary.

"So how are we supposed to defend ourselves?" he asked suddenly. The woman smiled with mock patience and sweetness.

"Students will raise their hands in my class," she told him. He rolled his eyes and raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"If there are no physical teachings of the spells then how are we supposed to know how to use them?"

"Use the spells? Spells defending against dark magic? I can't imagine why you would need to use them," she laughed indulgently as if he were a child.

"Look lady, Voldemort-," half the class gasped and the other half was in shock when he said the forbidden name aloud. "-is back; he's here and he's killing again. We need to be able to defend ourselves now more than ever and if you and your ministry don't see that then you can shove your theoretical lessons up your asses. Whether you like it or not I will teach these kids how to defend themselves- that is why I am here. It's why you're here too but if you won't do your job then I will." The frog lady's face got steadily redder until it was purple with anger by the end of his speech.

"DETENTION MISTER POTTER FOR A WEEK AT SEVEN!" she bellowed. Harry blinked and gave her a lazy smile.

"Well okay, _Professor_ but you should probably know you can put me in all the detentions you want and I'll still teach them how to defend themselves if they want me to." The woman smiled maniacally.

"We'll see about that," she growled with anticipation. Everyone left that class looking at Harry Potter in a new light. He was their new hope in the looming war. So many had already lost family and friends to the fresh waves of Death Eater attacks and they held new hope that they could put a stop t this before it got out of hand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Detention in Umbridge's Office**

Harry was quietly laughing at the pitiful witch in front of him. A blood quill- what a laugh. He's used his fair share of them whilst dealing with his affairs with Remus and Gringotts. He simply wandlessly transfigured it into a red fountain pen and wrote out his lines without so much as a wince. Umbridge was pouting in confusion, having told him to write until the message "sunk in". He finished twenty full pages of parchment and was still going strong when the clock tower rang for the curfew warning. According to school rules, he was permitted to leave detention now.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" he waved and smiled cheerily, subtly transfiguring the pen back into a blood quill and leaving. He heard her growls of frustration as he walked down the hall and smiled wider.

**September 27****th**** 1996**

**Full Moon**

**Death of Delores**

"Detention, Mr. Diggory!" Harry paused outside the door. He was just passing by but he was curious as to why anyone else would get a detention from that awful woman. "For lying again! My dear, when will you stop spouting delusions and realize the truth? The Dark Lord is dead and the ministry is not to be disputed. My office at seven, we'll use my special quill," several others in the class made quiet sounds of empathy and one girls started crying. Harry peered in to see the toad smiling smugly at them all from her pedestal and several people clutching their own non-dominant hands.

A rage unlike any other flooded through Harry. How could he have been so blind, so stupid! It wasn't just him that she was giving detentions to; it was all who opposed the ministry. She was hurting those under his protection and he hadn't even known. Flooded with hatred for himself and the toad along with no small amount of anger, Harry used goblin teleportation (a tricky form of apparation that saps your power so he avoids using it) to arrive in his dorm, scaring the pants off of poor Neville- a quiet kid who was fond of Herbology. He ignored Neville's fear and unlocked his trunk, opening it with a bang and delving into a hidden pocket, pulling out the cloak Remus had given him and his thigh holster with poison darts and his spare wand. Stripping, he walked into the bathroom for privacy. Once inside his cubicle, he began to change.

His five foot four inches turned into six feet. He pulled on a pair of black dragon leather pants, boots, and a plain black shirt with a dragon armor vest. Clasping the Lone Wolf cloak on, he strapped on his thigh holster and changed his hair and features to match Remus' and his eyes to match Moony's or even Blackclaw's (as they called Harry now). He cast the shadowing charm on the hood and apparated into Umbridge's private quarters to wait.

At five o clock in the evening, just as everyone was digging into their dinner in the Great Hall, a piercing scream ending with a strange gurgle rang through the castle. Teachers rushed off to investigate.

They found Delores Jane Umbridge with a bloodstained bow atop her head with the signature bite marks of the Lone Wolf in her neck. Her pink sweater sleeve was rolled up on her left arm to reveal the Dark Mark etched into her arm. Harry walked into the Great Hall two minutes before they found the body, thirty seconds after the scream and sat next to Hermione.

"What was that all about?" he asked, looking shaken. Hermione shook her head and stared at the doors.

"I have no idea,"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"After the tragic demise of our newest member of the staff, I have been forced to contact another suitable teacher to take her place in teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. One Remus Lupin, a hero of the First Wizarding War and Ex-Auror has agreed to fill the empty spot. I expect you all to treat him with respect and decency. Now, let us eat," food appeared but no one was really hungry, rumors spread about the brutal murder of Delores Umbridge, confirmed deceased Death Eater.

War was coming, and they all knew it.

Harry however, was pleased. Remus had sent him a letter informing him of Dumbledore's offer and his reasons for taking it. He ate heartily and cheerily, earning a few odd looks from Hermione and the twins. "What? I'm a growing boy," he grinned after swallowing and Hermione sighed.

"Whatever you say, Harry. At this rate I'm beginning to believe you're a growing whale," she poked his stomach playfully and blushed when she was met with lean and toned muscle instead of the soft center she's anticipated.

"Don't look so surprised- I work out!" he winked. She coughed and turned away, flinching even more. The twins watched with knowing amusement.

"Harry, isn't Lupin one of your last names?" she changed the subject. Harry nodded and beamed. "Yup, my uncle Remus, closest thing I have to a father. He's very matronly actually, perhaps he's the mother… actually, this makes sense-,"he continued to mutter to himself as if he was having some great epiphany. Hermione and the twins just smiled fondly, this was a common occurrence. Harry's mind was simply too brilliant and erratic to focus on one thing for too long. A minute of muttering passed. "It's clear now! Remus is the mum and Siri is the dad!" he exclaimed loudly. He looked up as if to share this information and ten blushed when he was met with patient gazes. "Er, sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"It's perfectly alright Harry, but back on topic- how do you feel about your uncle becoming Professor Lupin?"

"He sent me a letter about it last night, actually. I'm happy for him, he's always wanted to teach but he couldn't during the last war and after it ended he had to take me into hiding. I suspect Dumbledore knows this and that is why he asked him." amongst other reasons. Harry knew Dumbledore was trying to appear as the 'good guy' here but he also knew it wasn't going to work. The old man hadn't bothered checking in on him for ten years despite how much he 'cares'.

It was going to be an interesting year indeed.

**September 30****th**** 1996**

**Remus Lupin's First Day Teaching DADA**

"Alright class, settle down and take your seats please," Remus ordered his last class with a congenial smile. Harry was already in his seat, uncharacteristically sitting next to Hermione in the front row instead of the back as usual. The rest of the class either didn't hear the new professor or ignored him and Remus sighed. "SIT DOWN!" he barked loudly. The class instantly obeyed, everyone sitting in any available desk and turning to face their new teacher. The strange sandy haired young man was still smiling despite his harsh tone. "Alright, I hope- for all our sake's- I never have to do that again. Moving on; I am Remus Lupin you may call me Professor Lupin in class and Remus in private but you may never just call me Lupin, it is disrespectful. Now if you would all be so kind to turn to page eighteen in your new-old textbooks and not those ridiculous ministry regulated ones and spend the next twenty minutes reading the chapter that would be great." Everyone did as they were told and Remus sat at his desk sifting through the daily work of his earlier classes and grading it.

After twenty minutes he stood up to see everyone had finished. "Who feels like they have a firm grasp on this chapter?" Four hands rose, Harry's and Hermione's included. "Who feels like they mostly understand but could use a practice session?" All hands save for the original four rose. "Perfect, we'll do a demonstration then. Harry, since you believe you have grasped the concept of a patronus, why don't you show us what you can do?" Harry stood up and lifted his custom wand, flicking it and whispering the incantation with the memory of his first room/playroom in mind.

An uncommonly silver stag leapt out of his wand, abnormally bright and semi-solid. It pranced around the room and clopped over desks as his classmates giggled and reached out to sift their fingers through it. The stag stopped in front of the professor and bowed before evaporating. The class clapped and Harry sat down.

"Very nice, Mr. Potter; Miss Granger, would you like to give it a go?" Hermione took a deep breath and Harry squeezed her hand briefly in support before she stood and held out her wand. Scrunching her face up adorably in thought, she closed her eyes and searched for a memory. A beautifully serene smile spread over her face as she whispered the incantation.

A large light blue panther/leopard sprang forwards, prowling around the room and nuzzling against his mistress before disappearing. Remus caught his cub's eye and winked causing Harry to blush. He took a deep breath and turned to face his beaming best friend and gave her a winning smile of congratulations which she returned fondly. Remus had to stifle a chuckle and went on with the class.

**October 26****th**** 1996**

**Full Moon**

At three o clock, an out of breath werewolf came to pound on Harry's door. Neville Longbottom opened it.

"What- Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?"

"Is Harry around?" he asked urgently.

"Remus?" Harry's voice called, getting closer.

"Harry! Thank Merlin, I need to speak with you in private."

"Sure, Neville could you-," Neville nodded and left them alone.

"Cub, I need to ask you a huge favor." Remus explained in a hushed tone. "The moon rises in seventy-one minutes and I have three private studying sessions tonight that Snape dropped on me. Could you possibly morph into me and take them over?" Harry's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Get out of here, Moony, you should know better! Go to the Manor and be with Padfoot. And don't worry; I'll cover all your classes on full moon days for the rest of the year okay?"

"Thanks cub, I knew I could count on you," he panted. "I think I better not risk goblin apparation so I'll use the floo in my quarters. And don't forget to mimic my magical signature too or the wards won't let you in."

"I love you Moony, now go!"

"Love you too cub," he sprinted out of there just as fast as he had come. Harry smiled fondly; sometimes his 'mother' could be such a dork. Sighing, he morphed his magical signature to match Remus' and goblin apparated into his personal rooms, grabbing a tattered teaching robe and a plain black pair of slacks and shirt. He morphed into Remus' form and donned the attire before exiting into the office area and sitting down. Three folders were stacked on the desk with the school profiles of three second year Slytherins that were falling behind in DADA. This was going to be a long night.

**0o0o0o0o**

Harry woke up with a groan; someone was pelting him with small objects- pebbles? He opened an eye to see Hermione and the twins fifteen feet below him each with a handful of shelled peanuts, throwing them at him.

"Wake up, Harry. It's almost curfew and you need to get into your dorm." Hermione called. He sighed and stretched before leaping down, still half asleep. He landed noiselessly and with great ease. The twins chocked on air and Hermione stopped breathing. Wondering why, he looked up to meet their gazes- oh. He snapped awake and stood straighter, eyes wide and afraid as hr scanned the room. No one else was in the room, thank god, but all three of his friends had just seen him jump from fifteen feet up onto a stone floor with no padding and survive without a broken bone or three.

"Oops." He smiled charmingly. All three of his friends narrowed their eyes at him and his smile dropped.

"What are you?" The twins asked in unison. Harry sighed.

"Look guys, it's no big deal. I took advanced second year transfiguration at Salem Academy. As the semester project and final exam, we all trained to become animagi. In America you don't have to register but here you do. Since I didn't want to go through the trouble, I just didn't and kept it a secret instead." He told the half truth for now. The three witnesses seemed to accept this story and Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Can we see your form?" Hermione asked, now excited. Harry panicked a little.

"Um, no, too risky." He explained when her face fell. The twins perked up.

"We know a place!" the twins exclaimed.

"It's called the Room of Requirement; anything you requite it gives you, including a safe house with no outside access." Fred continued.

"Plus we're the only two in this school that knows where it is anyways."George finished. Harry sighed and gave in.

"Fine, after lunch tomorrow, okay? Where is this room?"

"Meet us at the base of the seventh staircase!" the twins called as they bounded up the stairs to bed. Harry sighed.

"Well, goodnight then, Harry," Hermione said awkwardly now that they were alone in the dark common room, the only light coming off the fire and dancing over her features in a lovely manner. Harry leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her hairline with a smile. She hugged him back after a shocked moment and then he pulled away.

"Goodnight, lovely Hermione." He smiled as she blushed in the firelight and headed to the right stairwell and up into her dorm. Harry watched her go before retiring himself with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~Chapter Six**

**October 27****th**** 1996**

**Stories of the Past and a Prophecy of the Future**

The chime for lunch rang all too soon and Harry headed to Remus' classroom instead of the Great Hall. He needed to talk with his 'mother' about how much he intended on telling his friends today. His stomach growled and he hoped that the werewolf would have a package of biscuits in his desk for him to eat. He found the werewolf at his desk, bent over a stack of essays from his earlier class.

"Remus," Harry knocked on the door frame. Remus looked up and smiled; he'd smelled his cub coming up and was expecting him.

"Go ahead and shut the door," he waved his cub inside, still tired from the full moon the night before. Harry shut the door and cast a ward to alert them to anyone lingering near it and sat down in a chair at the opposite side of the teacher's desk. "What brings you here today, Hare-Bear?" he smiled as he used the affectionate nickname from Harry's toddler years. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled too.

"I uh, may have gotten myself into a bit of a predicament." The teen admitted a bit sheepishly. Remus sighed and returned his quill to the inkpot, settling in to listen. Harry explained what had happened the night before and Remus sighed.

"I understand it was a mistake cub but you have to be more careful,"

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry repented. Remus smiled a little.

"I know you are. That being said, I have toyed with the idea of letting you tell your friends some things, provided that they are trustworthy. Sirius and I are good fighters, cub, but you're going to need more than just us to help you win this war." Harry perked up but remained cautious.

"How much can I tell them?" he asked. Remus looked thoughtful for a minute before answering slowly.

"Well," he paused "I think you can tell them as much as you want. If you trust them, I will trust your judgment. You need to start making these kinds of decisions on your own now that you're growing up. When you're ready to defeat Voldemort, you will be the one making the decisions- not Sirius or me. Those who fight for you will be your army and you need to trust them completely but they in turn need to trust you completely." Harry thought about this for a long minute before nodding.

"You're right, Remus. I have lost sight of my purpose- already some of my own have been tortured by that evil woman. Yes, I got rid of her but not before she did her damage."

"It could have been far worse," Remus agreed at length. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Harry stood.

"Thank you, _mum_," he stated cheekily. "But I have to go now,"

"Good luck… and don't call me mum."

"Well between you and Sirius you are definitely the mum," Harry pointed out as he left the room with a wink.

"I am not! Harry James Evans-Potter-Lupin-Black, you come back here right now!" Remus yelled. As Harry snickered and scampered off he heard the werewolf mutter: "Oh Merlin… I do sound like his mum,"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry arrived at the seventh floor stairway slightly winded from laughing so hard on his journey up. The twins and Hermione were waiting for him expectantly and he gave them a slightly nervous smile.

"Okay, Harry, the room opens when-." The twin speaking- Fred- cut off when Harry raised a hand to stop him from explaining.

"I know," he paced three times in front of the wall, envisioning what he required. The twins both raised a brow and Hermione looked puzzled but no one said anything. A door appeared and Harry opened it, gesturing for his friends to go in first. All three let out gasps of surprise and pleasure.

The room he had created was a beautiful one- a patio was situated in the center with a table and four cushioned chairs; on the table sat a tea tray with tea and cups. But it was the walls, the floor, and the ceiling- or rather, the lack of them- that had the three so stunned. The room had turned itself into a floating bubble- it appeared to all of them that they were walking on air several hundred meters above the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry… how did you know how to do this?" George asked; for once his twin didn't even try to steal the end of his sentence.

"My uncles taught me… perhaps you know them better as Moony and Padfoot?"

"Two of the Marauders!" Fred nearly fainted with excitement and George looked to be close to throwing himself at Harry's feet in admiration.

"Yeah… and Prongs was my father. I know you have their map, I saw it under your pillow the first time we had a sleepover." Since Fred, George, and Lee were the only one in the seventh year Gryffindors' dormitory (Oliver was in the Head Boy quarters) the twins were free to share a bed as they had always done at home without incestuous rumors spreading. That left one free mattress in their dorm and Harry had been invited- after being sworn to secrecy- to take it on a few occasions.

Apparently he had been correct in his assumptions earlier, or at least half correct. The twins hit their knees and bowed low, chanting "We are not worthy!" repeatedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked the one closest to her in the ribs lightly.

"Get up you twits," she scolded. "Remember why we are here." She stalked over to the table and sat down, the three boys on her heels. Once they were all sitting with a cup of tea, Harry began talking.

"I have a confession to make," he took a deep breath and his friends gave him encouraging looks. "I have lied to you, and I am sorry. But you must let me explain," they looked hurt and confused but nodded for him to continue. "My uncles and I didn't go into such deep hiding that we couldn't contact anyone; in fact we left the manor quite often and Remus kept in contact with several of his friends from abroad- such as the Delacours. I even had a tutor once who later became my transfiguration teacher- we still send each other letters and she invites us over for Thanksgiving dinner and Fourth of July celebrations every year. Her name was Anika Gregovich and she helped me learn to control my metamorphagus skills. We did, however, actively avoid the Headmaster."

"But why, Harry?" George asked, being the less upset of the twins. He was always a bit more sensitive than his twin. Hermione was also listening curiously now, her need for knowledge and the truth temporarily overcoming her feelings of betrayal. "What has the headmaster ever done wrong?"

"Well, to name a rather minor offense, he left me on the doorstep of my magic-hating Aunt and Uncle's house in late autumn without a warming charm and no more than a letter telling them that I was their responsibility now because my parents had been killed." He deadpanned. All three of his friends looked appalled and Hermione looked as if she might cry. "But there are other reasons I will get to in a minute. Thankfully, Remus knew that according to my parents' last will and testament he was second in line for custody in the event of their death. The headmaster knew this as well because he witnessed the will but he elected to ignore it. Because my uncle who was first in line for custody was currently in a holding cell, Remus tracked me down and rescued me from that doorstep before the muggles even knew I was there or I caught a cold.

"He brought me to my ancestral home, Potter Manor. The Potter Manor is warded more heavily than Hogwarts; only a true heir or someone granted access by a true heir can even find its location and even then we don't even know what continent or island it is on. It is completely isolated and the only coming apparation point is on a small patch of gravel outside the front gate. He then left me in the care of the Potter House elves and went to Gringotts to sort out my parents' will and his legal role as my guardian. He found out that I had inherited eight 'Lord' titles and the title "Earl of Albion" which I will be granted access to when I become of age. Until then Remus is in control of my 'Lord' titles but he cannot gain control over Albion because he isn't a true heir of the throne.

"We believe that Dumbledore was privy to this information and wished to someday control the power I would eventually inherit, hence why he tried to send me to my aunt and uncle who loathe magic- he wanted me to be weak and look upon him as a savior when he 'rescued' me from their hatred. He didn't even know that I had never made it inside their home until he sent my letter to Hogwarts and received no reply. He didn't bother to check on me once in eleven years."

"That's awful," Hermione gasped. Even Fred was looking peeved at the old coot now, understanding Harry's need to lie a bit more now. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah but I grew up fine. Back on topic: when Remus found out I was inheriting the Lordship of the House of Black, he was confused. You see, my other uncle- the one who was in line for my guardianship first- was Sirius Black."

"Blimey, Harry! He's the one who ratted out your parents to You-Know-Who!" Fred finally spoke up, eyes wide. "Why would he give his title to you?"

"Yes, Remus was confused as well. He asked the goblin what had happened at Sirius' trial and the goblin told him that Sirius was never granted a trial but still in the holding cells at the ministry, about to be shipped off to Azkaban without being proven properly guilty." The three listeners gasped and Harry sipped his tea calmly to wet his throat. "Remus grew more suspicious. He withdrew some money and went to Knockturn alley for supplies before breaking into the holding cells. He gave Sirius some veritaserum and found out that he hadn't betrayed my parents nor worked for Voldemort, a man named Peter Pettigrew had, a man whom they had all believed to be their loyal friend… you know him better as Wormtail."

"A Marauder," Fred gasped in heartbreak. One of his moniker idols was a murderer!

"They were all Marauders- Sirius was Padfoot and Remus was-,"

"Moony," the twins finished in unison.

"Who are the Marauders?" Hermione asked with her brow furrowed. "They sound familiar…" she mentally scanned all the books she'd ever read.

"They were the greatest pranksters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts," Fred breathed in awe.

"We heard that they once even managed to steal all the toilet seats from the sixth floor bathrooms," George finished. Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Remus and Sirius still have on handing on their bedroom wall. It's signed by them all; they even got my mother to sign it although she wholly disapproved."

"Brilliant," the twins grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes but suddenly sat up straighter.

"Oh! I know where I've heard of them!" she exclaimed. "There is a carving on the wall on floor fifteen- the Marauders' Creed!"

"The what?" Fred and George asked.

"The Marauders' Creed," Harry smiled. "'Never cowardly or unkind,"

"'Never a stumble or a smile misplaced,'" Hermione quoted.

"'Never a fight or any friendship maligned,'"

"'Never a fear ignored or a fear un-faced,'"

"Never to a madman abide nor to an old man complied,'"

"We hereby promise to all these things;'"

"And we solemnly swear that we are up to no good.'" They ended the oath all together and smiled. Hermione sighed.

"That oath always confused me but it is beautiful," she stated.

"They created it together at the end of their seventh year," Harry explained. "It was just before they broke away from the Order of the Phoenix to form the Marauders' League of Justice- an anonymous resistance against Voldemort. Apparently it didn't work, Peter still betrayed them." He finished bitterly. Hermione reached across the table to place her hand on his arm in comfort, the warmth seeping through his sleeve and into his skin, causing him to suppress a shiver. "But we are off topic again," he pointed out, shaking off the subject. "Anyways, he questioned Sirius and found out he was innocent so he made plans to rescue him."

"But wait a minute Harry," Hermione pursed her lips. "Sirius Black never escaped- he died in Azkaban years ago!"

"No he didn't," Harry shook his head with a smile. "As I said, Remus made plans. At the time and besides my mum, he was the smartest student that Hogwarts has ever produced, and possibly all the other schools as well. He came up with a plan, bribed the minister and a few other people, and executed it perfectly. He commissioned a life-sized wax puppet in the likeness of Sirius and had a complicated charm placed on it by a phychoanalystic-charmsmith. The puppet mimicked all of Remus' life functions and obeyed his mental commands. He swapped the puppet with Sirius and simply walked out of the ministry with a dog on a leash."

"He had a dog?" Fred asked, confused. Hermione's eyes lit up with knowledge and Harry couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked whenever she figured something out.

"Padfoot- Sirius is an animagus!"

"They all were, except Remus. It's how Peter faked his death and ran away- his animagus form is a rat and he is unregistered so he was able to publicly argue with Sirius to make it look like Sirius had killed my parents and then cut off his finger, blast apart the street killing twelve muggles, transform, and escape in the chaos. Sneakier than a slimy snake, Sirius says."

"Disgusting," George piped up, highly offended. The other two nodded in vehement agreement.

"What's done is done. Until we can find Peter, Sirius cannot be free." Harry shook himself. "After Sirius made his little prison break and his wax self was shipped off to Azkaban, he and Remus raised me. I slept in their bed until I was five and their relationship developed far beyond a platonic friendship." They were, in fact, mated by werewolf standards for life. "They then furnished me a room of my own. I got so excited that I accidentally changed my hair colour, displaying my metamorphagus abilities for the first time in front of them. They asked what else I could do and I showed them, asking if they could teach me more. They agreed to hire me a tutor once I started Muggle preschool. Remus would often go out during these sessions and Sirius supervised in his animagus form. Anika was aware that Sirius was an animagus but she didn't know who he was until nearly three years into my sessions. We explained things and then had him transform back. She took it well, all things considered.

"I went to a Muggle school until my letter for Hogwarts came and Hedwig brought it over from Surrey. We all had a good laugh over it; we couldn't believe Dumbledore still thought I was at the Dursleys' after eleven years. I applied to Salem Academy of Magic in the states and was accepted when Anika- who was now a teacher there- put in a good word for me with the principal, Geoffrey Lovell. In second year I was trained to be an animagus, as I said. It's also true that I didn't want to go through the hassle of registering here but that isn't the whole reason why I didn't. Before I continue, would you like to see my form?"

"YES!" all three responded enthusiastically. Harry sipped his still steaming tea (magic was a wonderful thing) and stood up, walking into the open area. As his friends watched, he took a deep breath to center himself.

"No matter what, remember that I would never hurt you… any of you," and then he changed, slowing down the transformation for their benefit. When he was finished and he opened the wolf-eyes of a nundu, he could smell their fear and awe.

"But… that's highly improbable," Hermione protested her vision weakly. "The last magical animagi were…" she trailed off.

"Wicked," the twins breathed, fear disappearing as they approached him, apprehensively running their fingers through his soft fur. Fred jumped when Harry began a low, rumbling purr and licked his hand. Hermione stood and approached as well, hesitantly. Harry seemed to give a wolfish grin and crouched low, pouncing on his friend and knocking her down, the non-floor cushioning their fall as Harry licked her face. Hermione giggled and shoved at his heavy form.

"Get off you great furry lump," she laughed. The twins remained quietly amused. Harry shifted back and laughed as Hermione wiped the slobber from her face. Fred cleared his throat and he realized that he was still straddling his friend and their faces were only ten centimeters apart. Blushing, he scrambled up and stood, offering his hand to Hermione who took it gratefully, also blushing.

"So what now, Harry?" George asked, shifting the focus of the conversation.

"Well," the teen took a deep breath. "Voldemort is back, we all know that. And while I could probably take him out alone, he has his death eaters- his own personal army at his beck and call. The only way I am going to win this coming war is if I have an army of my own. And as much as I hate putting you all in danger, Remus is right. This isn't just about me, it never was. But by some unlucky chance, I have been prophesized to either kill Voldemort or die trying, which places me in the unfortunate position of a commander in this war. This has become a complicated game of three person chess- Voldemort moved first, he is the white king. Dumbledore moved in retaliation and became the black king. But I am the one that no one even thought was a serious player- the pawn who ends up taking them all out. But in order to do so, I'll need a couple of bishops and a queen," he smiled at his three friends who smiled back.

"Harry, you know we're here for you," Hermione said softly. Te twins nodded.

"Yeah Harry," George began.

"Just tell us what to do,"

"But first-,"

"Tell us more about this prophecy of yours," Fred finished.

"We'd better sit down again," Harry sighed. "It's a long story,"


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Chapter Seven**

**November 1****st**** 1996**

**First Day of Training for Hermione and the Twins**

"Okay," Harry stood on a dueling platform in the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth. "As I assume you know first through fifth year spells, I am going to pair you up one at a time to duel using only the spells you learned in those years. If you use something else and I catch you, you will be forced to duel me." He looked down at his three friends who didn't seem to register how much of a punishment that was. He smiled and continued. "First up: Fred and Hermione."

Fred grinned at the bushy haired witch and climbed onto the platform. Hermione did the same but kept her face impassive. Harry jumped a good twenty feet horizontally and landed on another platform that appeared; this one was slightly taller than the dueling platform and equipped with a magical video camera, projector, notebook, and pencil. He flicked his wand to start the camera recording and then turned his attention to Hermione and Fred who were making their bows and walking to opposite sides of the platform.

"Begin on my mark! Three, two, one-," he sliced his hand through the air in a chopping motion, signifying the beginning of the duel. Fred struck first and Hermione was momentarily surprised, not expecting this.

"_Stupefy_,"

"_Protego_!"

"_Tantallegra_!" Hermione calmly held up her shield and the jinx bounced ff. "_Rictumsempra_!" again, it bounced away. She continued to deflect the spells and jinxes he sent at er until Fred was looking frustrated and tired. In a pause between jinxes, she dropped her shield and fired back.

"_Stupefy_," she shot back. Fred looked surprised and stepped aside to dodge the spell but Hermione was smart. "_Petrificus totallus_," she aimed the spell perfectly so that Fred stepped into its path as he dodged the stunner.

"_Prot_-!" his shielding spell was cut off when his arms and legs snapped together and his whole frame went stiff, falling to the ground. Hermione turned to face Harry and bowed politely. Harry stood without betraying his emotions and counter-jinxed Fred before the room provided chairs for Hermione and the twins. He walked in front of them as they sat down and finally allowed a frown to slip through his mask of indifference.

"That was… we have a lot of work to do," Hermione looked offended and Fred looked sheepish. "Hermione had the right idea, let your opponent tire themselves out before you attack, and yet she herself was wasting valuable energy by holding a shield charm against spells she could have easily sidestepped. Fred was right to attack first in that situation- he knew Hermione would never expect it and while she was a bit surprised, it obviously didn't hinder her performance. Furthermore, when Fred saw his first jinx reflected, he didn't stop throwing hexes as he should have, he instead continued to exhaust himself. For the most part neither of you even moved, and neither of you used a single charm or transfiguration spell!" Fred and Hermione looked abashed. Tentatively, George raised her hand and Harry nodded to him.

"But Harry, it was a duel. What use are charms and transfiguration?" he asked, looking confused. Harry sighed.

"A well placed ice charm would have caused Fred to lose his footing instantly with his poor dueling stance. An _aguamenti_ cannot be shielded against and can temporarily blind and/or disorientate your opponent. Transfiguring the platform underneath your opponent's feet into a pile of cats would surely distract them long enough to win the duel. This isn't kindergarten anymore people! This is a goddamned bloody war! You need to learn to be proactive and not reactive! Think on your feet and focus on the solution, not the problem itself! I trust you all have brains- use them!" Harry inwardly smirked as he quoted Sirius' speech after his first dueling practice with him almost verbatim. The three in front of him looked properly chastised and pensive. "Fred and George- let's see if you can do any better!"

The duel that followed was significantly better but they all knew they still had a lot of work to do before they were ready to take on a real opponent. Hermione then dueled George before Harry sent them all back to the dorms, staying after to review the footage of the duels and making notes.

**November 7****th**** 1996**

**Second Practice **

Hermione, Fred, and George walked in to the Room of Requirements to see a rather different layout than last time. The floor was covered in gymnastics mats and one whole wall was a mirror with a barre attached to it.

"Welcome," Harry greeted them in full commander mode. They all knew that while they were in these sessions, they were no longer friends of the teen but subordinate officers. Harry had apologized for is behavior the week before but warned them that just because he felt bad didn't mean he was going to be any kinder in this session. They had understood. "I have critiqued your performances from last week and assessed your individual skills. Because you are all a bit lacking in areas I had not anticipated, I have adjusted the curriculum accordingly. For the next eight weeks we will meet in this room for three hours every other day. We will work on flexibility, strength, endurance, and humbleness." At their questioning looks he smiled a bit. "It does no good to be prideful, 'a cocky adversary is a dead adversary, but a humble adversary is a dead_ly_ adversary'." He quoted Remus with confidence.

Harry ran them through drills and stretches. Every one of the three trainees was sore by the end of the day but he was satisfied with their perseverance and knew that if they kept it up that they would finish the physical tuning before the eight weeks were up. They walked to dinner together after they finished, flushed and limping but happy.

**December 20****th**** 1996**

**Last Day of Physical Tuning**

The twins and Hermione had made their excuses to stay over the break and had continued on with their training. Harry was delighted at their progress and had announced that he was going to set up an obstacle course for them to pass as a 'final exam'. He knew they could handle it. He had trained them all in physical combat- hand to hand, tai kwon do, sword fighting, staff fighting, and basic self defense (never underestimate how useful it is to know how to flip an attacker the size of Hagrid over your shoulder using his own weight and momentum against him). He had also put them through something that resembled an American football practice course for running-backs; the course focused on speed and agility.

When the trio walked into the room of requirement, they were faced with what looked like a jungle forest. It was mildly humid and the sun overhead was streaming through the thick canopy wherever there was a gap. Insects buzzed and a poisonous looking snake slithered down a tree trunk and across the path here it snapped up a mouse before curling up under some warm leaves.

"Don't worry, none of the critters in here can actually harm you, they're just in here for authenticity." The trio looked up to see their DADA Professor smiling at them.

"Professor, uh, we were just-," Remus held up a hand to stop George's 'explanation'.

"Harry told me. He has set up this course specifically to challenge you. I am here merely as a referee- I tell you the rules and enforce them. They are simple- if you get lost, you lose. If you pass out, you lose. If you fail to capture at least three of these flags," he pulled a red and gold striped cloth flag from his pocket and showed it to them "you lose. If you do not defeat Harry, you lose." The three had never had the chance to see Harry in action and were intrigued- he was part of their course? "You will go one at a time and wands are strictly forbidden, I will take those now." He held his hand out and they reluctantly handed their wads over to him. "Fred- you first,"

Fred stepped forward and took a deep breath. Remus pulled out his wand and transfigured their clothes into simple and flexible attire- all three now wore biker shorts and a spandex tee-shirt and each had a canteen of water strapped to their hips. Their school shoes had been turned into sleek black trainers and Hermione's hair was pulled back into a more manageable ponytail.

"On my mark, Fredrick," Remus raised his wand into the air. "Get ready… get set… go!" he shot a stream of glittering golden sparks into the air. On the other side of the obstacle course, Harry smiled when he saw the sparks. Fred had just begun.

_And now, to wait_

**1:26:37.35 Later (1Hr26Mn37.35s)**

The rustling of leaves and slightly labored breath tipped him off. Harry, who had curled up to nap in his nundu form, sprang down from his perch and changed to human. A raised platform of dirt about three times the width and the same length as a dueling platform was placed in the final clearing. Fred emerged from the bushes on the opposite end of where Harry stood ready. His bike shorts were ripped and there was a scratch of dried blood on his cheek but nothing too major. Three red and gold flags hung from the waistband of his shorts. When he saw Harry, he immediately employed yoga breathing techniques to slow his heart and conserve energy.

"So I have to defeat you?" is eyes trailed over Harry's shoulder to look at the flag attached to a tree limb right next to a golden door that looked entirely out o place in the jungle setting.

"If you dare try," Harry practically purred, muscles already coiled to either spring forward and attack or dodge. Across the platform, Fred climbed the stairs and matched Harry's stance.

"Your move, oh mighty teacher," Fred smirked. Harry smiled back and pounced. Instantly, Harry was proud. When he had first begun hand to hand combat, Fred had been too proud to dodge, instead taking on attacks head on like a typical Gryffindor. That approach worked with Hermione but he soon found that his twin could easily over balance him. When he tried it with one of the animated death eater dummies the size of Greyback, he soon found that was a good way to end up dead.

Fred learned that his lithe frame was perfect for dodging and slipping out of attacks. He was built for agility, not endurance in battle. Every time Harry pounced, Fred would dodge. Changing tactics, Harry circled Fred like prey and saw that the older wizard was unnerved by this and attacked in retaliation. Harry allowed the attack to land but used his legs to springboard the ginger twin over his head. Fred landed, severely winded, whereas Harry got off with only a small bruise on his collarbone where Fred managed to land a fist. Rolling up from his harsh landing, Fred turned the tables. He assessed Harry's stance and aimed for a weak point, the back of his knee. Harry dodged not quite fast enough and yelped as his stance crumbled. They traded blows but Fred attacked swiftly from all angles, not allowing Harry to regain his stance.

Even though his teacher/friend was seemingly at his mercy, Fred saw that Harry was still the more powerful adversary. Deciding that no matter how you sliced it, he would never fully defeat Harry, he instead waited for his opening. Harry gave it moments later when he blocked a kick rather than deflecting it and kissed in pain. Fred chopped the back of the younger boy's skull with his hand, leaving him momentarily stunned. Fred ran as fast as he could towards the flag on the tree and grabbed it, not even stopping as he ran past to the door and opened it, leaping inside and slamming it just as Harry's fingers brushed the back of his calves as he dove in a last effort to catch the twin.

Staring at the closed door, Harry grinned.

Fred had passed. He sent up a set of green sparks to alert Remus.

**0o0o0o0o**

A panting Fred Weasley found himself transported back to the beginning of the course where Hermione was waiting. He looked up wearily and saw his professor.

"George?" he asked. Remus smiled.

"He's just begun. He will arrive here after he finishes, just as you have. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Fred pulled his hip flask off and took a long drink before handing his professor his four flags."I hope I never have to do that again." He panted. Remus merely smiled serenely.

**1:23:04.45 Later (1Hr23Mn04.45s)**

Harry was pleasantly surprised to be surprised by the entrance of George on the opposite side of the platform. He had heard the rustle of leaves as he had with Fred but it had been much softer, like the wind blowing through rather than a person. Fred had taken to hand to hand combat, but George had taken much easier to the ballet training and sword fighting. Harry had kept this in mind and asked the room to provide a set of dueling swords. They were dulled, but still dangerous. Harry smiled and took up his sword as George silently climbed the stairs onto the platform.

Harry couldn't help but admire, for the umpteenth time, how different the twins were. Fred had taunted him and matched his moves whereas George merely smiled and took up his own sword. They bowed politely and then George attacked.

He gave no battle cry. His features remained in a pleasant smile. Harry had to admire the grace in his student's form. They seemed evenly matched until George caught him off guard by aiming low. Harry shifted his weight off his bruised shin and hissed, going on defense as he tried to shake off the sting. George didn't smile at his small victory but drew back, allowing Harry to recover himself. Harry assessed the younger twin and smiled. Springing forward, he attacked, swinging his blade upwards rather than downwards. George blocked the swing but winched as the force of it jolted up his arms.

Harry, having miraculously recovered, took the offense again and danced in circles around the twin, attacking with little pause but conserving energy by limiting the strength of his blows. George began to get dizzy but noticed the reduced strength of the attacks and so he blocked the next one and pushed up, throwing Harry off balance.

Harry staggered back a few steps and shook himself. George saw his chance and stabbed his sword into Harry's pant leg, spearing it into the clay platform and making a run for the flag and the door. His exit resembled Fred's to a T and Harry had to grin as he fell to the ground once more as he door slammed in his face, his fingers barely brushing the younger twins' calves.

Dusting himself off, he shot off green sparks.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood, ready to set off on the path. George returned a second after she left, just as Fred had with George.

At the mouth of the maze, George's flags were turned in- four, just like his twin. They discussed what they had faced and for the first time in six years, they held hands as they worried together.

Remus chose to say nothing but smiled as they all waited.

**1:10:27.27 Later (1Hr10Mn27.27s)**

Harry was entirely taken by surprise when Hermione pounced on top of him. She had seen him through the bushes and circled around the clearing instead of facing him head on. She already had four flags- more than enough- but she remembered that she had to defeat Harry before she could pass the course. She smiled as she climbed a tree and jumped down onto Harry's back.

Harry instantly turned over, pinning her under his weight. She clawed at him, scratching his cheek and causing him to leap off her. Hermione rolled to her feet and sprang again.

For ten minutes, they fought as equals, an eternal deadlock. Hermione clawed and bit without holding back. Harry was prouder than ever when she dodged an attack that was enhanced with nundu speed (a little cheat on his part). She never slowed down but increased and decreased the strength of her attacks accordingly, also employing some breathing techniques to keep her heart rate down and oxygen levels up.

They fought for twenty more minutes on equal footing. Their blows had become less harmful and both had playful smiles on their faces. Hermione pounced from the side and threw them both off balance. They rolled towards the flag and the door. Hermione ended up on top of Harry, half pinning him to the ground.

Her eyes lit up with an idea and before Harry could think, she was kissing him. He had just started to respond when she ripped herself from his arms and giggled as she grabbed the flag and exited the course through the golden door.

Harry lay, stunned, for a long time, touching his lips. Finally, after two minutes, he shot up green sparks.

At the beginning of the maze, Remus smiled knowingly, having seen the whole thing through the modified tracking charm he'd placed on all the contestants. Hermione sat in between the twins, her own hand pressed to her lips in remembrance as she giggled half-heartedly at the twins' dramatic reception.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~Chapter Eight**

**December 24****th**** 1996**

**Christmas Eve**

**Full Moon**

Hermione and Harry had been insistently avoiding each other. Remus was quietly amused but the twins were growing exasperated. They were all invited into Remus' quarters for Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas morning. Their personal favorite Marauder- Padfoot- was due to arrive for the festivities via floo under cloaking charms so that the old fool was not aware of is presence.

And they had a plan. But they were going to need Sirius' help.

Sirius greeted the twins and Hermione congenially when they arrived inside the professor's quarters. Harry was already in the kitchen with Remus cooking and the smells wafting into the sitting room were mouthwatering. Hermione sat in a chair by the fire and engrossed herself into a book when the tins and almost-convict began discussing their pranks and comparing similar ones. Once the bushy haired girl was sufficiently distracted, Fred cast a temporary silencing ward around them and turned to meet the curious eyes of the marauder.

"We need your help,"

"They're being bloody ridiculous," the twins told him.

"They have been crushing on each other since last year!"

"But neither of them will admit it,"

"And now they're acting strange,"

"Remus says that they kissed,"

"But they won't talk about it,"

"And we don't want to bring it up,"

"So we came up with a plan,"

The twins explained their plan and Sirius provided the spell for them after laughing heartily. He explained how he had done this same thing to get Remus to kiss him and acknowledge his feelings on Harry's third birthday.

They dropped the silencing ward just as Harry called them in the dining area for dinner. Fred and George exchanged a look before they slipped off to the bathroom to "wash up". Hermione and Sirius utilized the kitchen sink and sat down, the twins and Harry joining them shortly as Remus levitated the table settings out and then the platters of food. A Christmas ham was surrounded by roast vegetables. There were biscuits and rolls and sliced fruits. Everyone had a glass of wine and a cup of milk with their dinner. Remus went to go get the apple pie for desert and Sirius used magic to clear the table when they were done. The twins chose this moment to let their prank loose.

A single sprig of magically charmed mistletoe floated above the oblivious heads of Harry and Hermione, looking innocent. Sirius saw it and grinned, excusing himself to 'go help Remus'. The twins 'had to go to the bathroom'. The two lovebirds were left alone.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time. Harry shifted, Hermione tittered, and more silence ensued. Finally, they both stood up.

"I'll go check on Remus and Sirius-,"

"I'd better go see what's taking the twins so long-." They both spoke at the same time and walked in opposite directions only to be snapped back together with magic and found their faces less than an inch apart.

"Harry," Hermione breathed. "I'm sorry," Harry swallowed and tried to ignore how her sweet breath brushed over his face.

"About what,"

"For kissing you… and then running away,"

"No, no, all's fair right?" Harry looked a bit disappointed.

"No, I didn't mean-," she blew out a breath "oh, hell!" She leaned forward and kissed him. He froze and then kissed her back, fisting his hands in her shirt at the base of her spine as if to hold her there. But she wasn't running off this time. A wolf-whistle broke them apart and the blushed when they saw Remus standing in the doorway, levitating the pie.

"Now that that's finally over, can we eat?" Sirius whined, coming up behind his partner. Harry managed a chuckle and Hermione buried her blushing face in his chest.

"Yeah Padfoot, we sure can," He turned and was even more mortified to see the twins standing at the other end of the room, videotaping the entire thing. George smiled softly while Fred winked and gave him a cheesy 'thumbs-up'.

**January 2****nd**** 1997**

**First Day of Magical Training**

**The Chamber is Opened**

Hermione, Fred, and George were walking in a group towards the seventh floor, chattering amicably and carrying several spell books that Harry had requested they bring to 'class'. The students that had left for break had all come back on the train earlier that day. The three were just passing a portrait of a very drunk witch in a violet dress when they heard it- a scream that curled their hairs and caused gooseflesh to erupt on their arms and shivers to run up and down their spines.

"Pipe down," the drunken woman protested vehemently as she clamped a hand over her eyes and peeked between her fingers, her brow furrowed and eyes squinted. The twins and Hermione wasted no time, ignoring the portrait and sprinting towards the girl's loo, where the scream had been coming from. When they arrived, they were horrified to see a young woman lying on the ground, a puddle of water surrounding her and the sinks still running. The girl was frozen, her eyes wide and mouth agape in silent terror. Above her was a wailing ghost, a plain looking former student who was dubbed 'Moaning Myrtle' by the students.

"Myrtle," Hermione spoke in a soft voice, attempting to calm the restless spirit. "What happened here?" Myrtle gave a particularly loud wail in response, her breath shuddering. But she stopped circling, meeting Hermione's gaze with fear.

"I didn't see!" she cried out. "I came out of my U-bend when she screamed… I didn't see!" she sobbed loudly, wringing her ghostly hands in anxiety.

"Myrtle, Shhh," Hermione persisted in the same low, gentle tone. "It's alright… can you tell me what you did see?"

"I didn't see what did this… but maybe it's the same thing that got me!"

"What?" Fred was perplexed but gained his wits back enough to ask the question, rushing forward and kneeling in the water to check the girl's pulse. George ran off, heading off to tell Harry and then fetch a teacher.

"I don't know who killed me… or what. They said it was a spider but I know better!" she was indignant now, angry at having her opinion spurned by Dippet and her former Transfiguration professor turned Headmaster. "Whatever it was... it had no spider's eyes. They were yellow and they had pupils that were slit, like a cat's or a snake's." she wailed and floated off, her temporary anger giving way to despair once more. As she began to circle once more, Harry arrived in the doorway, not even a little out of breath but looking windblown all the same.

"What happened?" he asked as he knelt by the prone figure of the girl on the floor. He checked for a pulse and breath and found only one which confused him momentarily. He leaned his head down to listen for a heartbeat and was satisfied when he found one, piecing the symptoms together without difficulty. "She's petrified- did you see what did it?"

"No," Hermione answered "but there can't be that many things that can do this- I say we head to the library ASAP." Harry stood up and nodded, walking back to stand beside her and Fred. The ginger wizard was silent but on guard, his wand out as he faced the opposite direction as the other two, watching their backs in case whatever attacked the girl came back. The patter of footsteps approached rapidly and Fred tensed, his wand arm going up to aim at the door. Harry noticed and put a pacifying hand on his arm.

"It's George and McGonagall- Dumbledore is on his way up the stairs with Sprout and Flitwick behind him too." Fred relaxed marginally, sheathing his wand but keeping his fingers on the handle.

"Miss Edgecombe! Mr Potter, explain what has happened here!" McGonagall rushed over to examine the girl, confused when her rudimentary examination spell came back with perfectly healthy results.

"That won't do any good, Professor," Harry sighed. "She has been magically petrified- by what, we do not know. We didn't witness anything- Fred, George, and Hermione were coming to meet me in an empty classroom nearby for some help with their practical wand movements when they heard the girl scream. They rushed here and discovered the victim, at which point George ran off to get me and then you."

"Harry my boy!" Harry, Hermione, and the twins all curled their lips in disgust at the new arrival and the jovial way he greeted Harry. The grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes may fool the rest of the Wizarding world, but the four students weren't so easily fooled. "What has happened to Miss Edgecombe?"

"She's been petrified, Albus," McGonagall answered as she turned to face the old man. "The children claim they didn't witness anything, they just came running when they heard her scream."

"Ah! That is most unfortunate," the coot let out an over exaggerated sigh that caused the quartet to roll their eyes- the headmaster was a true drama queen even at the worst of times. "Well, I shall have a chat with Madame Pomfrey about brewing a generic antidote. Until then, this corridor is closed to all students." McGonagall was clearly unsatisfied but wasn't going to say anything in front of her students.

"Miss Ganger, Mr Potter, and Misters Weasley, you are dismissed. Return to your dormitory and don't go spreading rumors about this until we have some answers- the last thing we need is a full blown panic on our hands."

"Yes, Professor," Harry nodded respectfully and turned on his heel to leave, his friends right behind him and his girlfriend at his side. But they did not head to the tower, but straight towards the library. They had to find the attacker before it attacked again; if Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything, they certainly would.


End file.
